Protecting the Enemy
by Rachel2
Summary: A S/F FANFIC! When Spike goes to a bar to get rid of his hangover he ends up with much more... Can Spike save Faye from her past? Or is Spike the one who needs saving? All the same people but a different twist on the series... (Epiloge is posted)
1. chapter 1

**_Protecting the Enemy_**

**_- Chapter 1 -_**

**By Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13/R – Violence/Language**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com**

**Web Address: Http://momokileyloveshrine.cjb.net**

**- Here it is! I've put it on hold until now, but I think you're ready folks! I also think I've got the grammer and spelling down! ::people look in shock:: -^_^- Heh… HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Spike/Faye -**

**+ I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP! +**

+++++++++++++++++

            Spike Spiegal, age twenty-seven. A tall, well built guy; he yawned lazily as he sat on a wooden bar stool. Lack of sleep, and a hang over was the least of his worries…

            "Can I help you?" Spike looked up feebly, frowning slightly, as he glanced into a pair of dark, emerald green eyes.

            "I, whatever… I just need to get rid of this headache…" Spike's frown increased as he thought about the pain in his head again.

            "One scotch it is." She smiled weakly shaking her head. Her dark violet hair cut just above the shoulders sporting a yellow headband to hold it away from her eyes.

           Outside, rain began to fall as Spike glanced out the window. His mop of green hair lying flat like always.

----------

            "Go, I don't care how many die, just get her!" A man with dark, almost black, hair growled.

            "Yes sir." A group of ten men loaded their guns and opened the back doors of a tractor-trailer and ran out.

            "Michael, are you sure you want to do this?" A younger man came up from behind a storage box.

            "Waters, I told you to stay behind." The man hissed, hate seething from him.

            "Michael you have no control over me, and my actions…"

            "…Please, for your safety, just leave now!" Michael turned around facing his brother with his cold gray-blue eyes.

            "Hmm, that's better. If you insist on me leaving that badly…" Nathan trailed off. "just bring back my girl alive and well." Nathan smirked; sticking his hands into his pant pockets, and began to whistle a little tune.

            _'That's what you think…' Michael thought, a smile forming on his pale lips._

------------------

            "Ahh!" The screams of a woman's voice echoed though the bar as she dragged her husbands limp body inside. "Someone help me! He's been shot!" She sobbed tears falling from her once vibrant blue eyes.

            Spike glanced in shock over to his right slightly, as he heard screams suddenly streaming though the streets and people running in every direction, umbrellas flying around aimlessly.

            "No…" The bartender dropped Spike's glass the liquid pouring all over the bar booth as she saw one of the men run by the bar window.

            "Please, call an ambulance or something, if we don't my husband will die!" The woman ran over to Spike when she saw a small CP or modernized cell phone in his pocket.

            "I… Here, call them yourself; I'm going to check out what's going on here…" Spike sighed. _'Just what I need.' He glanced down at the man closing his eyes when he noticed how hopeless his condition was._

            He tossed the older woman his phone and walked carelessly towards the door. "You have to pay for your drink!" The violet haired woman spoke again in a pleading voice. 

            "You spilled it. Why should I?" Spike scuffed shaking his head as he walked towards the door to check out what was happening outside.

            "Err! Will you stop?! You'll get yourself kill—"

            "Get down!" Spike's eyes widened as two men came to a running halt when they noticed something hidden within its dirtied windows, they smirked lightly opening fire, their guns screaming with noise; glass shattering all over. He grabbed the purple haired girl, throwing her down blocking her from harm with his body. 

            Spike flinched in pain as he felt a few larger pieces sink into his skin staining his blue suit with a dark crimson red. "Please, I have to run, get off of me…" She stammered franticly trying to push Spike off of her body.

            "Listen lady, it's not like I'm trying to be the hero here, it just happened to play out like this! I'm tired, my head is killing me, and now this happens! "Spike's voice grew angry as he glared down at the girl he had to save… _'Ungrateful—' His thought was cut off by one of the gunmen._

            "We'll spare your lives if you cooperate … Just let us look around for a little while. Don't move, or we'll shoot you… Trust me." The man chuckled to himself seeming to find his words humorous, as he walked in through the shattered window, two of his men trailing behind. Inside there was a large booth with stools and about seven to eight tables with pull up chairs or seats built into the wall. 

            Besides Spike and the bartender, there were six others, the woman and her husband included; everyone remained where they stood, sat or lay motionless, and hardly breathing...

            The girl cursed under her breath. Trying to remain perfectly still, she closed her eyes thinking of a place to hide. 

            "You know them, miss..?" Spike trailed off waiting to hear a name.

            "Faye…" She sighed back closing her eyes and giving up her fight of pushing Spike away as she let her head fall onto the hardwood floor.

            "Faye…" He replied nodding his head.

            "If anyone knows a woman going by the name of Faye Valentine, tell me now. We will pay you greatly, and you will save the lives of everyone here." The man walked by Spike as Faye pulled him down closer to her face covering herself a little more.

            "Please, don't… I'm not here, please you… Protect me. You said you just happened to be the hero, so be the hero… Get me out of here." Faye was becoming frantic. She began to speak louder and one of the men noticed.

            "Is that you, Faye?" He smirked walking towards Spike.

            "Please?" Faye looked into Spike's two-toned brown eyes with a desperate pleading look. Spike looked blankly at her no emotion in his face as he thought his situation over again.

            "You better pay me back for this, Faye Valentine…" He sighed shaking his head. _'Why always me?' Spike thought._

            "Faye?" The man drew closer, gripping on the trigger of his gun tightly.

            "I'm sorry sir, there isn't anyone by that name here. Maybe try next bar, I thought I heard someone by that name go in there." Spike sat up ignoring the pain in his back.

            "You smart ass punk!" The man was enraged.

            "Hmm, why thank you for the complement, but I'm not accustomed to flattery, doesn't fit my profile." Spike smiled as he drew out a gun from his belt and, firing it, killing the man instantly.

            "Damn you!" The other man shouted as they all began to fire. 

            "Take cover!" Spike yelled to the innocent people within the bar. The older woman still lay crying next to her now lifeless husband. Spike fired again as he lunged for the bar taking out a few glasses and an ashtray as he fell to the hardwood floor yelling out in pain. He felt the glass sink deeper into his skin.

            Faye gritted her teeth as she crawled on the ground, no one noticing her, only the green haired lunatic firing aimlessly at the men with guns_. 'This is one less thing I feel like dealing with today… Of all the days to track me down.' _ Faye thought as she screamed suddenly, a bullet hitting her left arm making her fall backwards. 

            "Erra, I hate days like these!" Spike growled as he heard Faye scream. "Take this!" He shouted standing up and taking out the other two men with four shots. The urge for nicotine growing was as Spike inhaled deeply trying to catch his breath.

            There were about three other dead bodies covered with broken glass, some laying limp with bullets lodged in their heart, organs, and scull… Spike shivered at the sight. He turned his attention to where the woman, Faye once lay… But now was suddenly gone. _'This isn't happening…' Spike groaned in frustration. "Faye… Where are you?!" Spike forced a smile as he gritted his teeth and heaved himself back on the other side of the bar table._

            Faye heard Spike call out and got up and started in a run as she darted from behind a bar table into the back room and started up the stairs. 

            "Oh, no you don't…" Spike growled as he reluctantly started after her. Every bone in his body began to ach as he bolted up the stairs stepping two at a time.

            "No, please. You're just going make more trouble for yourself, and get me killed!" Faye screamed holding her arm in pain as she reached the roof, and ran out the door slamming it behind her.

            _'You told me to be the hero didn't you?!' Spike yelled silently to himself. "Erra, does it look like I care?!" Spike shouted back._

            "I don't even know your name!" Faye screamed back. "How do I know you're not working for them undercover?!" Faye grabbed her Zip craft's key out of her right pants pocket. It was a flying craft first created in 2013, a few years before the gate accident… Faye reached the fourth floor and darted out the door, Spike inches behind.

            In the year 2015, traveling at the speed of light was feasible. Earth scientists created large gates for ships, like the Zip Crafts, to travel back and forth through space. However the positing of the space gate nearest Earth had been miscalculated. As a result the gate was pulled into the moons' gravity force. The impact killing 3/4ths of the moon and eighty-five present of Earth's population from the flying remnants that hit shortly after…

            "It's Spike!" He shouted as he jumped forward grabbing Faye's shoulder. It was almost in slow motion as he brought Faye closer to him only causing them to both lose their balance and fall onto the concrete surface. "If I was working for them, I would have killed you already…" He mumbled in pain.

            Faye flinched in pain as her head hit the ground, and Spike fell on top of her. "Ehh…" Faye cringed again as Spike's shoulder dug into her wound. "Please, let me go…"

            Spike looked down and noticed the blood stained navy uniform. "You're hurt." Spike said flatly as he got off of her small framed body and assisted her to her feet.

            "It's nothing… Please, just—"

            "Give me the key, I'll take you back to my place, I have a friend who can help you out." Spike sighed not knowing why he was doing this.

            "What, no—" Faye tried to pull the key out of Spike's reach, but he just moved closer and grabbed them quickly before she could fight back.

            "Are you getting in?" Spike opened the hatch and pointed to the small back seat in her Zip Craft.

            _'How can he just boss me around like this; and worse, why am I listening to him?' Faye's mind screamed repeatedly as she fallowed his directions keeping her thoughts to herself._

-----------------

            "You let her get away?!" Michael's blood was at its boiling point. 

            "Sir, we couldn't stop him. The man with Faye—"

            "She's seeing someone?!" Nathan burst into the room, eavesdropping on his brother's conversations. The building they were in was somewhat old, form the second generation wars on Gatomie, a moon on Jupiter, first built in the year 2030.

            "We can't confirm that yet sir, but he seemed to be protecting her with his life, when we shot through the glass he threw himself on top of her letting the glass gouged itself into his back, and into three of my men, who are all dead, we've never seen him before… It's as if he's fallen blindly in love with her sir."

            "Jack, are you saying that Faye, my Faye is seeing someone?!" Nathan was becoming very unnerved and he seemed like he could draw blood.

            "Well, no… More like she's got one hell of a bodyguard sir…" Jack bit down on his lower lip bowing his head down.

            "Well, you're going to stop that **_'hell of a bodyguard'_aren't you Jack?!" Nathan screamed slamming his fist into a dark wooden door. A fog like smoke from Michael's almost constant smoking of cigarettes, and dim lighting dulled the room.**

            "Yes sir. Do you want us to bring them both here, or kill the guy, and bring Faye back?" Jack shook his head not believing he was even involved in these lovers' quarrels.

            "Bring them both to me. I want to deal with _Mr. Bodyguard myself…" Nathan hissed, hate taking over him._

--------------

            "Jet?!" Spike opened the hatch to Faye's Zip craft and assisted her out. "Jet, I need your help!" Spike shouted, but not urgently. 

            _'I don't even own a change of clothes now… I'm sure that… Ohh!' Faye bit her tongue holding back her anger as an older man who seemed to be around his late thirties with excessive hair loss walked into the room._

            "You go out to get a drink, and bring home a woman Spike?" Jet sighed crossing his arms, one was prosthetic, as he closed his dark brown eyes and shook his head.

            "She asked me to be her hero… So I saved her." Spike turned around showing Jet his blood soaked back holding back the pain, and made an effort to point out Faye's injured arm.

            "Don't sound so melodramatic, I just asked you to get me out of the situation, and now you go and say I asked you to be, my hero…?" Faye rolled her eyes in disgust trying to cover up her words. "Please, if you don't mind, I would like to—"

            "Let me check out your arm, I think Spike has a pair of old clothes that should fit until we can get you something else… Spike I'll take the glass out, you can wrap your own wounds…" Jet sighed. _'This is something new…'_

            Faye frowned glancing over at Spike who just looked back at her with the same disgusted expression. "You don't have to do this, really. I just want to get out of here, please—" Faye was cut off as Jet poked at her arm and she yelped in pain.

            "This is why we're not letting you go Faye." Spike smiled gesturing to his back and her arm again.

            She screamed aloud. "If I knew you were going to be this annoying I wouldn't have asked for you to protect me!" Faye pulled away from Jet as he backed away only to pull out a first aid kit from the small compartment next to his room.

            "Well, you should know not to trust strangers to begin with!" Spike growled storming into another room. Larger, but still dimly lit, the walls of the old carrier ship seemed to be rusting, and creaked every now and then when someone would walk in a certain spot.

            "What do you two do for a living anyways?" Faye decided to give in and except their help, she wouldn't have to pay for a doctor's bill now anyways.

            "We're bounty hunters." Spike sighed as he put a cigarette into his mouth and walked around a small corner into their kitchen and opened the fridge.

            "Bount… Bounty hunters?" Faye hesitated, her heart rate starting to increase greatly. _'This isn't happening, this** isn't happening!' Faye mind screamed again and again as Jet guided her onto an old beat up couth that smelled of smoke.**_

            "Yes… B-o-u-n-t-y H-u-n-t-e-r-s." Spike put emphasis into each letter as he grabbed a beer and closed the door to the fridge frustrated that there was no food in it. "Why, you have a problem with that?" Spike flinched again as he attempted to pull of his jacket and three pieces of glass that were in his back came with it.

            "No. I just didn't hear you right, think I'm loosing too much blood…" Faye started to stutter with her words as she pulled off her suit jacket and was left in a small black spaghetti strapped top; thinking of anything to get them off her mind.

            "Hmmm," Spike nodded his head. "Cigarette?" Spike gestured towards the small pack of Camel cigarettes in his hand.

            "Oh, yeah." Faye nodded her hand trembling as she grabbed the box hastily and took a small little roll of tobacco from its box.

            "Just hold still this is going to hurt a bit, but then your arm should go numb until I'm done." Jet readied a needle filled with a medicine to cut the pain.

            "Yeah…" Faye lit the nicotine filled roll with a small lighter in her back pants pocket, and inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves. Jet sighed shacking his head as Faye clung onto the arm of the sofa and looked away from the large pointy object.

            "Alright, wasn't that bad now, was it?" Jet smiled satisfied with his work, and he quickly pulled out a small plier like tool and pulled out the visible bullet from Faye's arm and tossed it into a trashcan by her first aid kit.

            "Heh, I just didn't flinch…" Faye shook her head as Jet finished sowing up her arm and handed her some gauze.

            "Think you can manage to wrap this while I take care of Mr. Spiegal here?" Jet smirked as Spike's headshot up from around the corner.

            _'Had to say my last name didn't you Jet?' Spike growled to himself as he walked back out this time without his yellow undershirt that went with his suit. His bare back still covered with glass fragments and blood._

            _'He really did get hurt pretty badly…' Faye moved over as he sat down on the couch next to her to let his wounds be tended to. __'It's his fault, he's the ass that actually listened to me, and he didn't have to save me if he didn't want to… But, then again… He did save me.'_

------------------

            "Who is he?" Nathan sighed taking a sip from his martini. As he got up from a velvet red chair hidden in a far corner of the smoggy room.

            "He's the guy who hired Faye to work at his bar." Jack smiled tapping the guy on the head lightly.

            "What's you name buddy?" Nathan handed his drink over to the butler and shushed him away.

            "Chris."

            "Chrisss?" Nathan waited for a last name.

            "Sams…" The man sighed glaring at Jack and Nathan.

            "You don't have to act so angry towards me… I just want back what's mine." Nathan smirked taking a few steps closer.

            "She's a woman with her own rights, you have no right to say she's yours, you act like she's some piece of clothing—"

            "Shut up! I have every right to say whatever the hell I want, and if I want to own Faye Valentine, than I will!" Nathan hit his fist across Chris's tanned face. "Now… Tell me where she was living…" Nathan gripped a hold of Chris's short, dark brow hair and pulled vigorously almost ripping it out by the roots.

            "Screw… You…" Chris spit blood from his bleeding cheek onto Nathan's shoe. "I'll never tell; you're better of just killing me now instead of wasting you time on someone like me."

            "Err… Kill him. Do as he wishes and get him out of my sight." Nathan gritted his teeth together sickened from the sight of the man and turned around exiting the room.

            "No luck?" Mike came around the corner as Nathan came out into a dingy darkened hallway.

            "Shut up…"

**Hope you all liked chapter 1! READ + REVIEW!! SPIKE AND FAYE FOREVER!!!**

**©2002 Rachel Smith Inc.**


	2. chapter 2

**_Protecting the Enemy_**

_- Chapter 2 -_

By: Rachel*

E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com

Wed Address: http://momokileyloveshrine.cjb.net

- Hope you like it! -

+Do not own Cowboy Bebop +

++++++++++++

            Faye started to wander around the ship aimlessly. She attempted to mend her arm, but stopped when a sharp pain penetrated into her shoulder down to her fingertips. _'Darn it.'_

            Spike opened the door. He floated in gingerly into the room thanks to the light gravity from the engine room. The device helped keep the ship from spinning out of control, and kept them on course; but in the three rooms of the ship, surrounding the engine room you were able to feel as light as a feather and technically float, but would then glide back down within a moment or so.

            In his arms were the gauze Jet had given him and a few cotton balls to help seep up any blood when the wound would bleed. Spike looked up as he glided down the steps and onto the metal grate floor to find a beautiful pair of green eyes staring at him with a childish curiosity from the other side of the room. "Can I help you?" Spike raised an eyebrow when he noticed she wasn't looking away.

            "No." Faye replied flatly spitting out her cigarette and putting it out with her foot.

            "Ouch…" Spike flinched, whining in pain as he sat down on a step and started to wrap the tan colored cloth around his back.

            Faye stared again watching him. He was clearly pained with every wrap of the thin, cloth casing. She sighed closing her eyes and shaking her head as she jumped lightly into air and as if she were on the moon bounced right over to Spike. "Here, let me do it."

            "I don't need _your help." He glanced back at her his brown eyes filled with a hurtful, pained look._

            Faye ignored his comment and stole the train of tan cloth from his hand and proceeded to wrap it around him with a gentle touch. "At least let me help you wrap your wounds…" Faye mumbled shaking her head as she felt Spike's body tense when she accidentally put pressure on one of the deeper cuts. "I… Sorry." Faye sighed, but Spike didn't reply.

            Spike didn't know why, but he let Faye wrap his back up, not knowing if it was for better, or for worse. "So, why are they after you?" Spike broke the silence as Faye finished up, his voice echoing though the room.

            "I," Faye paused bighting down on his lower lip. "one of them was my fiancée… Or at least I was that to him. He forced me into marrying him; either that or he said he'd kill me. I had no other choice. You see, I'm known to some people as the Ace of Spades, I can remember every hand in any card game, and can cheat you out of all most any game unnoticed." Faye smirked at the thought

 "I slipped up one night, Nathan caught me; I had already cheated him out of a thousand bucks… As long as I married him he wouldn't kill me he said, I fallowed along with it. But one night I couldn't take him, or his brother and I ran away. I was working there, at the bar, for the past six months, and they hadn't found me yet. Until today that is." Faye cringed at the thought of Nathan's lips forced against hers and blocked it out of her mind.

            Spike looked at her with darkened eyes. He seemed to be in a deep thought, not blinking, looking away, or even making the slightest movement. _'She's been through a lot…' Faye looked at him blankly and whacked him across the head a second later. "Quit staring pervert!" She hissed as Spike fell off the step and onto his stomach yelling out in pain as he bent his index finger on his left hand backwards._

            "Who said I was looking down your shirt, you can't see anything anyway!" He hissed back holding his finger in pain and storming off.

            "Ohh!" Faye growled, blushing as she attempted to pull up her undershirt a little just in case.

**_-----------------_**

            "Looks like you two are hitting it off…" Jet chuckled as Spike stormed into the kitchen and flopped down in a wooden chair, next to a matching small kitchen table. Grinding his teeth together and holding back a yell as he slammed his back into the backing of it.

            "Just back off, you have no idea…" Spike glared as he heard her soft foot steps coming from behind. "What do you want now dominatrices?!" He hissed glaring at her.

            "To make you disappear really… But, did you put any clothes out for me Jet?" Faye looked past Spike ignoring the gritting sound of his teeth and tightly clenched fists.

            "No, have Spike get them for you… Their in his room still." Jet just smirked as they both shot a hateful look towards him.

            "Erra! I shouldn't have even saved you…" He growled.

            "Clothes please…" Faye snapped waiting for him to get up.

            "Get um yourself hag—" Spike was cut off with the sharp slap of her hand leaving a dark red mark on his face as she stormed off down the hall in search of Spike's room. _'Why you…' Spike brought his hand up to his face in pain as he stood._

            "Heh, that'll teach you…" Jet chuckled again to himself.

            "Whose side are you on anyway?!" Spike growled.

            "I'm neutral in this fight, sorry kid." Jet smirked again as Spike's jaw seemed to collapse to the ground and his face went blank.

**_-----------------_**

            "That lunk-head!" Faye growled as she burst into a bed room and slammed the door shut. There was a small twin sized stuffed into the back corner of the room. It was unmade, the comforter half falling off. The walls were a dingy smoke gray. He had a dresser in the other corner, clothes scattered throughout and cigarette butts lay around a cracked glass ashtray._ 'This is… Less than appealing…' Faye cringed at the ungodly sight. "What am I saying, it's Spike… The lunkhead who doesn't know his left foot from his right." Faye scuffed as she tiptoed into the room and opened the cleanest looking drawer with the greatest of ease._

            "Get out!" Spike shouted opening the door to find the devil woman opening his drawers and fumbling through his things.

            "You said to get my clothes myself, that's all I was doing!" She hissed back her green eyes turning an evil blackish color.

            "I didn't actually mean for you to do that!" Spike threw his hands into the air.

            "Well, you should specify those sorts of things!" She let him walk over to the drawer and he pulled out a small pair of ripped sweat paints that now seemed to be shorts, and a faded blue sweatshirt. 

            "There, now get out…" Spike shoved them into Faye's arms and turned her around putting his hands on her back avoiding her shoulders and pushing her out.

            "Spike wait—" The door slammed in her face and she heard him curse over and over again banging his fist into something and then hearing him flop down into his squeaky bed. "Sorry..." Faye frowned sighing in defeat. She looked down at the clump of clothes in her arms. _'Not something I would normally wear but it'll do.' Faye turned away and walking silently into a room Jet had left for her…_

**_----------_**

            "Erra, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Spike hit his fist into the drawer and grabbed a picture from it. Peering down he looked at a half burned picture of himself, a girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and someone else, but you couldn't make them out from the burns. Spike glared at the burned half, letting the picture fall from his fingertips as he walked over to the bedside and fell onto his bed. _'Julia…'_

****

**_---------------_**

            Faye sat down trying to ignore the spring poking her butt as she laid back and looked at the dust covered ceiling. Less than amused she sat up and looked at her dresser. She found two towels and a wash cloth left by Jet along with a water proof wrapper, to put around the gauze so she wouldn't get it wet in the shower or bath. She smiled lightly. One of her few memories, was of a light pink shower with black tiles on the lower half of the walls, and white plaster on the upper half. _'My memory…' Faye shook her head and began to undress as she blocked every thought from her mind._

            A few moments later she opened the door and looked around before stepping out and tiptoeing to the bathroom a large towel around her body. Walking in she the door behind her carelessly. _'Just as long as the **lunk-head doesn't see me I'll be fine…'**_

**_-------------_**

            Spike sat up pushing the picture under his bed with his foot blindly letting his hand run through his tangled looking, mop of pine-green hair. Yawning he stretched his arms into the air pulling them down quickly when his stitches pulled at his wounds and seemed to rip away at his skin. Frowning, he managed to pull off his white tank top, leaving him in a pair of fading tan sweatpants with a large amount of his chest covered with the tanned gauze.

            Faye stepped into the hot shower, the water running down her body as she turned and faced the shower head. Smiling she closed her eyes letting go of the tension she had built up, beginning to relax.

            Spike grabbed his towel off the floor, rolled it up placing it around his broad shoulders, and opened his bedroom door, thoughtlessly walking out and opening the bathroom door.

            Faye's heart wrenched and every bone in her body tensed up as she looked over, through the blurred shower Curtin. Sure enough she found the green haired lunk-head staring at a cilaweted figure of her. His face remained blank and he closed his eyes, turning around quickly facing the hallway. "You should really learn to lock the door…" Spike murmured still standing there not making any notion that he was leaving.

            Faye's blood began to boil as she sat down quickly in a corner of the shower bringing her knees to her chest, and closing the shower curtain more, if possible. "Get, get out now…" Faye's face turned bright red and her body began to shiver as the hot water missed her body.

            Spike smirked again shaking his head. Suddenly hearing her muffled crying. "I…" Spike wrinkled his eyebrows in concern. 

            "Please… Just… Just go…" She stuttered as she pictured fists hitting her and throwing her into walls. Her body shuttered at the very thought.

            "Fine, I will." With that Spike walked out shutting the door behind him. _'Guess I would act like that too, if I was her…' Spike closed his eyes placing them behind his head and began to whistle lightly heading back to his room. "I'll just take a quick nap before dinner's ready."_

**_---------------_**

_            Faye screamed as Nathan slapped her across the face and threw her into a nearby wall. He had been drinking. "Nathan, please stop!" She shouted trying to back away from him._

_            "Shut up! I told ya I wouldn't kill ya! I never said anything about not hurtin' ya!" He slurred with his speech trying to strike her again, but Faye dodged it._

_            "Erra, get away!" She screamed one last time grabbing a single picture on her bedside and running out of the room Nathan not far behind._

_            "Even if you get away… I'll be a huntin` for ya Faye!" He laughed losing balance and staggering into a wall._

**_----------------------_**

            Spike now laid on his bed again,  staring up at the ceiling that wasn't the prettiest looking thing in the word… But it would do for now. "Erra!" He sat up abruptly looking down at his feet meagerly a scowl forming on his face. _'I won't think about her, I won't think about her, I won't, I won't, I won't!' He shouted in his mind again standing and walking over to his door and walking into the hall in a huff._

            "What's wrong?" Jet was walking down to his room silently suddenly disturbed from his peace but the loud thuds of an opening and closing door.

            "That, that, that…" Spike trailed off as she opened the bathroom door a towel wrapped around her small frame tears falling from her emotion filled green orbs. Spike did not speak, instead he pointed to Faye's room as she darted in closing the behind her.

            "Heh, her beauty is getting to you?" Jet snickered nudging Spike.

            "Haa, that's a laugh…" Spike shook his head. "I need to work out or something…" He yawned stretching his arms into the stale scented air this time without pain. _'Now that I think about it, I still have that stupid headache.'_

            Walking down the lightless hall, Spike paused again hearing the muffled cries from Faye again. Turning to look towards her room again he thought about walking over and seeing how she was. Then his thoughts failed him and he shook them away with an angry scuff and walked on, opening the hatch into the light room, where once again he felt more like a feather than a human being… And across the way into a small window filled area revealing the blackest sky there was, space. Dotted with millions of little lights some billions of years old, if not older. 

            Beginning to stretch by razing his arms over his head and cracking his neck, shoulders, and back before turning on the radio; he pulled off his t-shirt leaving him in a white beater. Ignoring the pain of his back and head he continued his daily workout. "Because maybe … You're gonna' be the one that saves me… And after all, you're my wonder wall…" Spike sang to Oasis's, Wonder-Wall, trailing off as he kicked his punching bag ducking its fall back with ease.

            Faye had gotten dressed and brushed her dark violet hair. She had waited for Spike to leave the hallway before she made her way along the same path he had gone and now stood in the doorway in silence, not moving, barely even breathing. She didn't know what she was doing there, let alone why she was still on his hunk of metal that they called a ship… Yet still she stood there just watching Spike as he hit his fists repetitively into the red punching bag and every now and then listening to him as he sang to the lyrics of a song he liked. She continued to watch silently, her eyes growing heavy with time. Faye sat down letting her back and legs relax against the doorway. The slight noise still remained unheard by Spike as he sang once again to the radio's tune.

            Spike continued to attack the red bag until his body grew weak. He walked over to his radio across the room and switched off the station as it announced that it was six-thirty at night. He had been working out for almost three hours… _'That's more then usual. Who knows maybe I'll actually get some sleep tonight!' Spike smirked at his thoughts as he turned to the doorway to find a small figure laying in there, fast asleep her head resting on her arms. __'How long has she been there?'  Spike bent down putting a few stray pieces of hair behind her ears and watching her as she had him for a few minutes or so. "Guess you're as tired as I am…" Spike shook his lanky head whipping away the trickle of sweat as it began to roll down his tanned face._

            Moving her tiny frame into a sitting position wasn't as hard as Spike thought it would be as she stirred in her sleep mumbling something like lunk-head, or some other crude insult towards Spike. _'Lunk-head?' Spike frowned slightly shaking his head as he proceeded to carry her into her temporary room._

            "Spike, dinner's ready." Jet came around though the light room to find his friend carrying Faye in his arms her head falling back, mouth wide open. She snored lightly sending a slight smirk to Spike's face. 

_'Not the most lady-like person in the world is she…' He shot a glare towards Jet his expression urging him to stay quiet._

"I thought you didn't like her…" Jet chuckled again shaking his head.

"Did I say I liked her? I just can't leave her sleeping in the doorway. Besides, she's been though enough just by the sounds of what's she told me." Spike sighed again as she mumbled something like stop, get away from me.

"Fine, let her sleep I'll make her a big breakfast in the morning." Jet once again let his hand run meagerly though jet-black and somewhat curly hair.

"Whatever, I'm just going to take her to her room…" Spike sighed making sure he had a good hold on her before he continued his troublesome task.

**_---------------------_**

            "Sir, we've located Faye and that bodyguard of hers." A fairly tall man with dark red hair spoke, making his amber colored eyes stick out. "She's just outside the planet's atmosphere, the ships docked not far from here; you want us to get her now?" He spoke over an intercom hooked up to his Zip Craft. In all there were three of them, four men per ship.

            "No… Let her think she's at peace for a day or so, and then we shall catch them off guard." Michael called out laughing with a sinister smile on his pasty colored face.

            "Uh…" The man's face darkened and he shook his head trailing off from his words and thoughts. "Yes sir." He hit the off switch cutting off the annoying sound being drilled into his mind. _'Are we doing the right thing? Why does it have to be her, I mean I've known her my whole life and now its come down to this? How hypocritical we are to judge people, listening to them; saying that we will help them, and then going off and stabbing them in the back, are we wrong? Am I fighting for a fruitless cause?'_

**©2002 Rachel Smith**

**- READ + REVIEW! -**


	3. chapter 3

**Protecting the Enemy**

**_- Chapter 3-_**

**By: Rachel***

**E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com**

**Web Address: Http:Spike-Faye-Shine.cjb.net**

**- Here's chapter 3, everyone enjoy! -**

**- Not owning a thing here other than the story idea, and original characters! -**

**_+++++++++_**

            Opening the heavy door with the kick of his foot, Spike walked into Faye's room. _'Only if this were part of the light room…' He thought as he trudged over to her bed and laid Faye down on her back placing her on her back and pulling the blankets over her body covering everything except her neck and head._

            Staring at her for a moment or two, Spike looked gazed a Faye, wondering what had shaken her up so much. "Don't leave me… You can't go yet, don't leave me!"

            Faye screamed sitting up tears falling from her closed eyes as she grabbed a hold of Spike's arm and dragged him down with her as she flopped back down. "What the, get off of me woman!" He hissed trying his hardest not to wake her up. Spike had managed to roll over top of her and onto the bed unharmed except for the fact that Faye had a death grip on his arm and refused to let go. _'This isn't what I need today…' Spike groaned falling onto his back and giving up. He let his hand run through his green mop of hair quickly, before looking back at Faye. She was crying in her sleep. Spike frowned and looked away trying to ignore it, but for some reason, he hated to admit it, he was being drawn to her…_

            Spike rolled onto his side and Faye murmured something, the tears still not subsiding. Looking at her with questioning eyes he watched her cry. Placing his right arm on her head he let his fingers run through her slightly damp locks. He yawned and felt his eyes growing heavy. _'No, I can't fall asleep, sleep is bad, and I will not fall asleep!' Spike widened his eyes trying to stay awake, but sleep soon took over and with a little sigh he drifted off his free hand falling onto her stomach and his head slightly onto her left upper shoulder… __'I… I won't fall asleep.'_

**_-------------_**

            "It's time Faye got a lesson from the Red Dragons…" Michael staggered through the dark hall. The passage was almost pitch-black except from the fire red tip of his cigarette placed in his mouth.

            "Ha, yes;" Nathan faked a laugh, seeming to be amused. "Or not Michael. You should go to bed and let little brother take charge tonight; I think you've one too many…" Nathan's face was blank except for his cold distant eyes.

            "Will you shud` up already?! Do this do that is that all you got to say to me?! I'm your big brother damn it, and it's time you treat me as such!" Michael felt his vision blur as he fell to the ground in a heap passing out.

            "I warned you didn't I?" Nathan smiled clapping his hands together. A signal to the help. Three men came, picked up Nathan's brother, and carried him to his room.

**_--------------_**

            "Don't…" Faye mumbled again before waking up. Keeping her eyes closed she noted the fact that something didn't feel right. _'When did I suddenly grow another arm?!' Faye opened her eyes to find her head resting on top of an open hand. Slightly disturbed she jerked upwards only to find another on her stomach just below her ribcage. She closed her green eyes again and swallowed the lump in her throat afraid, yet at the same time wanting to know what was sleeping next to her. Opening one eye she slowly turned and faced a blob of green hair and a tanned face sleeping ever so soundly next to her. _

            Faye inhaled a breath in shock when she noticed it was the green haired lunk-head. Anger boiling inside her she slapped him in the face waking him up with a scare. "What the hell?!" Spike shouted placing his hand to his cheek. "Uh!" Spike's jaw dropped when he noticed it was Faye who had struck him. "Oh crap, I fell asleep?!" Spike was at the moment confused and making Faye almost feel the same way.

            "What, you just wanted to watch me sleep?!" Faye looked at Spike with a disgusted look on her face.

            "I, no! You're the one who started screaming and crying in her sleep. You did the death grip thing on my arm which you found so nice to sleep on, and would not move in the least. Thanks to you I don't know weather I will ever regain feeling in my arm… You were crying, I thought I'd just let you sleep it off. I didn't mean to nod off." Spike sighed as he felt the pins and needles in his arm begin to pain his arm.

"Out… Get out now Spike." Faye's hands began to tremble as she felt the hot tears begin to form in her eyes again.

"Can't you at least let me talk?" Spike crawled over Faye without a fight and stood by her bedside.

"What is there to talk about? You know nothing about me and you expect me to open up to you like a flower in the morning sun?! Get out of here this is my room!" Faye let the tears fall over her eyes pain aching in her heart.

"For one this is not your ship, and two what if I said I wasn't going to leave?" Spike smirked flopping down to the hard, chilled floor and crossed his legs.

"Why you persistent little—"

"Go ahead babe, say all you want, but I'm not going to budge from this spot. Kick me, shoot me, and do what you want with me… I'm not leaving and that's that." Spike smiled brightly, contented with himself.

Faye gritted her teeth together. _'Fine, you want to play with fire? Let's play with fire.' Faye sighed pouting. "I… Oh Spike, I'm sorry!" She flew off the bed wrapping her arms around his neck and sending him onto his back flinching in pain. "It's just I couldn't take it anymore. You have to save me." Faye looked into Spike's eyes sending a chill down his spine as she drew her face towards his neck and ear. "Protect me… Be… My hero." Faye pushed her body against his frame making him tense up before pushing her hand into his face and stepping on him. Smirking as he shouted in pain she stood up and walked out of the room into the kitchen to ask Jet for a bite to eat._

"You…" Spike clenched his fists together. _'Why'd I let my guard down? That demon was able to slip away from my grasp because of it!' Spike sighed letting his head fall back as he pictured it again in his mind. __'Protect me… More like I'm the one who needs to be protected.'_

**_-------------_**

            Faye smiled still content as she walked into the cramped kitchen. "Ummm…" She looked around.

            "Yes?" Jet poked his head in from the living room.

            "Do you have anything to eat?" Faye walked over to the kitchen and opened it only to find a gun and some expired milk.

            "There might be some noodles still in the pot. Where is Spike?" Jet smirked as he turned on the news.

            "Oh, him. Uhh, he's recovering from his injuries…" Faye smirked again only to find a shadowed figure behind her.

            "Boo…" Spike growled.

            "I mean, here he is…" Faye smiled lightly patting him on the head as she scooped some noodles into a bowl by the pot. "Would you be able to take me to my apartment tomorrow? We'd have to go underwater, but this big rig can pull it off. It was designed for the water to begin with after all."

            "We haven't done that yet, but I guess we'll be able to pull it off so you can grab some of your belongings." Jet smiled as Spike stomped into the room and flopped down on the couch.

            "I refuse to be apart of this." Spike scuffed sticking his nose into the air and looking away from Faye.

            "Really cowboy… Because when we were in my room you were singing a different tune." Faye smirked as she walked around the other side of the couch and let her index finger twirl though a lock of his hair.

            "Oh, you little!" Spike growled sending him after her his plate falling to the ground.

            "Eiiahh!" Faye screamed handing Jet her plate and bolting for the nearest room with a door. 

            _'Hmmm… No, you don't like her; you're just obsessing over everything she says…' Jet sighed and turned the chancel to find Hot Shots. A show showing the bounties on people and how much their wreath._

            "Stop it!" Faye screamed laughing as she slammed her door shut and locking it. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth quickly and went to the corner of her room hiding. _'I can't… He'll kill them; if he knew that I was even happy he'd kill them…' Faye let the tears well up again as Spike managed to get her door._

            "That's it!" Spike laughed for once then silenced himself again when he noticed she was crying. _'What the hell did I do, I didn't scare her that bad did I?'_

            "Don't laugh, don't laugh, he'll, he'll kill all of us!" Faye brought her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth holding back the pain inside.

            Spike's nose crinkled up and he cocked his head to one side in question still confused._ 'How the hell will whoever know we were laughing?!' Spike walked over and bent down next to Faye and looked at her with an emotionless face. "I stopped." Spike whispered tilting his head to one side again._

            Faye looked up at Spike starring into his two toned brown eyes.

            "I lost it in an accident…" Spike murmured when he noticed her staring in confusion. "They couldn't match them up exactly so one eye is lighter then the other.

            Faye's cheeks reddened lightly in embarrassment when Spike had noticed her starring. "I… I'm—"

            "No need to be sorry, I'd stare at you too." Spike smirked shaking his head. "It's almost ten, you're probably tired, get some rest, we'll get your things in the morning." Spike offered her his hand and helped her stand up before giving her one more quick glance and walking out of her room closing the door behind him.

            "Goodnight…" Faye sighed before she crawled into bed and drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

            _'Be my hero? Who the hell says lame things like that anyway?!' Spike suddenly dawned on Faye's words earlier. "Hero… Ha, that's a laugh." Spike leaned against Faye's door cracking his neck with the effortless move his shoulder._

**_©2002 Rachel Smith_**

**+ READ + REVIEW! Chapter 4 is still in the being edited, should be up soon! ****1/12/02**** +**


	4. chapter 4

Protecting the Enemy

_- Chapter 4 -_

**By Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: [PeachGirlKiley@aol.com][1]**

**Web Address: [Http://Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net][2]**

**- Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it though. It's a long one ^_^. Chapter 5 still needs to be read over though, I'm sorry for any errors… ENJOY! READ + REVIEW! -**

**- For those who don't know, Tokyopop is bringing the OTHER COWBOY BEBOP MANGA OUT!!! Cowboy Bebop – Shooting Star will come out around the time that the movie is realised in theaters! (The date is now around April…) This manga is, as I've heard much better then the one that is already out, so for those who were deressed by the manga that is out right now, no worries! –**

**+ I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop +**

**_++++++++++++++++_**

**Pretty Girl**

**By Sugarcult**

  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love  
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love…  
  


            Spike awoke to the loud creak of an opening door sending a chill up his spin; like fingernails running down a chalkboard. "Move over slick." Faye hissed, kicking him out of her way with the push of her foot, as she emerged from her dark crypt and walked like a phantom into the hallway. 

            "Morning to you too." Spike groaned, kinking his neck. "Ehh!" He yelped paralyzing himself momentarily.

            "Yeah, normally if you don't sleep on a hard floor against someone's door that doesn't happen." Faye smirked and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

            Spike glared at her slightly. When the pain subsided, he remembered the hunger in his stomach. _'Food…'_ Spike thought when he smelled something coming from the kitchen. "Food is good." He mumble under his breath and walked lazily into the kitchen where Jet stood flipping pancakes. "Where'd you get that?!" Spike's eyes widened and hunger doubled.

            "We've had them. I was waiting for a special day to have them, so I made them today."

            "When did Faye become special?" Spike shot, soon after he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Faye had kicked him.

            "I'll take two if you have enough." Faye's eyes brightened as she was surprisingly polite ignoring the glares she was getting from Spike. 

            "I think we can manage that for you." Jet smiled back in return and placed two neatly done pancakes onto a plate handing her syrup and butter.

            "Who's we? I'm not giving any of my food up for her." Spike scuffed once again sticking his nose in the air.

            "I meant me and this little guy I found outside on the loading docks." Jet moved his legs letting a small little dog pop out with a little whimper. He had a tag around his neck, "His name's Ein." Jet smirked down at the little Welsh corgi. Short little legs with a white and tan-brown coat. The little dog barked at Spike who gave the little beast a strong glare.

"I hate pets, animals altogether really..." Spike spat bitterly towards the dog scaring it.  Spike grabbed a plate of food hastily and went into the living room.

"That's so mean." Faye glared. She herself didn't like dogs either; something inside her just said that they scared her. Faye sighed smiling down at it before promptly grabbed her food and heading off into the living room as well. Still she wasn't cruel enough to scare the poor thing. _'The both of us have something in common; we don't have a place to belong…'_

**_--------------------_**

Spike finished his food in record speeds and hurriedly got away from Faye. _'Why can't she just go away, why can't I leave her alone?' Spike went into the bathroom taking of his clothes and stepping into the shower. While his hair was absorbing water like a sponge, Spike faced the spout letting the water hit him directly in the face. Opening his mouth slightly, some water got in and he spit it out letting his hands run over his eyes and nose before turning around facing the pale tile walls._

            "Can I get in the bathroom?" Faye knocked on the door distracting Spike from his thoughts and almost making him slip and fall. Catching himself before he fell he turned off the water grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist after patting his hair some with a head-towel.

            "Hey, did you hear me—" Faye cut herself off when the door opened and instead of knocking on the door she knocked on Spike's chest. "Oh, I guess you did."

            "I'll be ready in a little bit; tell Jet to give you the wet suit in the blue box. It's next to mine in the storage room." Spike closed his eyes tightly removing the thoughts from his mind and walking quickly into his room shutting the door behind him.

            "Okay…" Faye wondered why it pained him to say that. Then noted it was probably better not to ask and went into the bathroom to fix her mangled hair and then tell Jet about the wet suits.

**_-------------------_**

            Spike looked around frantically for the picture not knowing where he had last placed it. "Where'd it go?!" Spike hissed angry with himself for letting it go astray. Getting down on his hands and knees he looked under his dresser and then in the other direction to his bed to find the tattered photo. _'Julia…'_

            Without realizing, Spike had left his door open partly. Faye after three minutes of tending with her hair and putting on some make up stood now watching the man in panic finally relaxing when he found the picture of a young woman, who seemed to be around her own age, with long blonde, wavy hair, and seemingly pale green eyes.

            Frowning she knew why he had acted that way. _'So it's a lost love…' Faye sighed closing his door and walking away without a word._

            Spike's head moved to the right quickly then noticing what he had done. _'The door…'_ Spike's eyes widened as he saw dark purple hair at the last second before the door shut completely. _'I can't believe I let my guard down like that, what's getting into me?_' Spike sighed, standing and walking over to the door, leaning up against it, holding the picture to his chest. "What am I supposed to do love, why am I acting like this? Jet says blind love… Yet I loved you and never acted like this." Spike cursed under his breath for even thinking he was in love with _her. Faye's face flashed into his mind again._

            Looking forward to the ungodly mess known as his room, he frowned, the sight making him feel even more stressed. "This couldn't get any worse…" Spike closed his eyes only to have to door open and send him flying backwards to the ground. "Uh… I was wrong." Spike hissed looking up at his balding friend.

            "Oh, sorry… Faye said for me to get… Julia's wet suit. Are you sure about that?" Jet sighed when he watched Spike's face cringe in pain.

            "Yes. I told her that, I wouldn't have her wear it if I wasn't okay about it, and don't doubt me again…" Spike snapped in anger.

            "Uh… Yeah." Jet sighed shaking his head.

            Spike glanced up at Jet again with an upset look on his face again. "I…"

            "Yeah I know, you didn't mean it. But it's been three years Spike. Move on, Julia isn't going to be there for you anymore. Who knows, maybe this is your chance to change. Faye needs your help like Julia did." Jet left Spike in his room with his thoughts memories screaming though his mind…

****

**_----------------_**

_            "Spike!" Julia screamed as a man fired his gun hitting her through the back, and from the angle hit her heart. Pain ended after a second sending her to the ground without a cry. Her breathing was shallow and becoming weaker by the second. _

_            Spike turned around his eyes wide. "No!" Spike shouted hitting three men off in the distance ending the fire and running over to Julia's side. "Julia, Julia please talk to me…" Spike placed her head in his lap brushing her locks of hair away from the pale china doll face._

_            "Spike…" She smiled slightly feeling the life draining out of her body. "Life's just a dream Spike…" Julia tailed off not finishing her statement as her eyes fluttered shut and a single tear rolled down her pale cheek._

_            Spike felt his heart pull and tears forming his eyes. "Yeah… Just a dream…" Spike brought her close and yelled out his face looking up to the sky. "No!" Not caring whether anyone saw him anymore tears fell from his eyes blending with the rain that began to fall._

**_-------------_**

            "Protect her…" Spike fought back the pain. "I couldn't protect myself let alone Julia; you think I can do that now?" Spike sighed placing the picture on his bureau, dressed, and walked out of his room to help Faye with the wet suits.

            Walking down a flight of stairs to the left of the kitchen he opened a cellar door that led to the storage room where Faye was hidden in the far back corner crouched down pulling at a box falling back as boxes came flying towards her. "Ahh!" She shouted. Spike quickly ran towards her grabbing her with one hand and stopping the box with the other.

            "You should have waited for me to get that…" Spike said flatly as Faye quickly regained balance and Spike bent down to glance at the dirtied blue box and opened the top to reveal a dark purplish black wet suit and all the gear needed. "This should fit you; you seem to be about her size." Spike handed it to her quickly avoiding eye contact.

            "You don't have to give me this if you don't want to. I can deal with getting a little wet." Faye smiled trying to make light of the situation.

            "Or you could wear it since the water's about twenty-five degrees, and you'll freeze without it." Spike forced a smile, his teeth grinding together.

            "Uhh…" Faye closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you." That was all she could say. Normally she wouldn't have, making some smart comment, or acting ungrateful. That's how she would have normally acted. But she knew that he was hurting, something had happened, and she was the one making him remember it, remember everything.

            Spike didn't reply. Acting like he didn't hear her, he went off into his own little world finding his own suit that he had somewhere in the messy room. _'I don't need a thank you, I need Julia back in my life…'_ Spike's eyes fell dark and alone in thought.

            Spike was right, the suit fit her perfectly. Forming a protective seal blocking away all water from her body and heating it when the water was cold. Over her face went a clear casing that hooked into the wet suit allowing her to breathe through and give her oxygen without the need of a tank.

            Faye stepped out of her room and went into the living room where Jet sat in front of the TV and turned on Big Shots. "Hello all you bounty hunters! Today is your lucky day! A new bounty has been placed on a woman, and my, she's pretty." A dark skinned man with short, well kept hair shouted his co-host sanding next to him.

            "Yes, she is a run away, her fiancé just wants her back, but that's not the only thing, she also owes twenty thousand wolongs to his family!" A tall girl with very curly blonde hair, in a revealing top, laughed.

            Faye's blood ran cold and she fell to her knees. Almost forgetting that Spike and Jet were bounty hunters. She had been worried that Nathan would do something like this, but not this soon. "No, no…" Faye shook her head. _'It's just a coincidence, nothing to worry about… Nothing at all…'_

            Jet turned and looked at Faye oddly as he heard her chant no, repeatedly out loud. "And her name is Faye, she is also known as Poker Alice for the big gambling scam she's been involved in!" 

            Jet's eyes widened and his head shot over to Faye who just held her head in her hands and placed her head on the ground. "She's worth a whopping three hundred thousand wolongs!"

            Spike walked in to hear the end and saw Faye's picture on the CS, or clear screen television. "Well, what do you know, our little princess here is worth a hefty amount of money…" Spike smiled patting Faye on the head gently with his hand as she still lay bent down her body beginning to shake. "Should we take her in Jet—"

            "No, please I'll do anything, you can't!" Faye cried out lunging at Spike grabbing a hold of his arm again. "He'll kill me… They'll kill me. I, I just wanted to live a normal life, you can't turn me in… Please. I told you about Nathan… He'll do anything in his path to get me back, you said you'd protect me, you just can't go and change your minds now!" Faye cried out, the little dog whining in response.

            Spike's eyes darkened again. "If you pay us we'll help you." Spike said again with when he noticed Faye in the wet suit. 

            "Anything, I will pay you back, I don't know how exactly yet, but I will I promise!" Faye nodded her head. She looked at Spike straight in the eyes, fear clearly written all over her face.

            Jet nodded. "That's good enough for me." He picked up the little dog and patted it on the head.

            "Fine. Jet, get this hunk of crap under the water." Spike sighed again. "Just hope there aren't any sudden leaks and we get flooded out and die…" He smirked when Faye glared at him. "I'm glad the suit fits you…" He mumbled so Jet couldn't hear him and went off towards his room to grab his gun and weight belts so they could walk on the river bottom.

            Faye's eyes widened in shock as he darted out of her sight. Something pulled at her mind telling her to go after him… But she ignored it letting go of her thoughts.

**_-------------------_**

            "Why'd I just say that?" Spike glanced out the small, rounded window next to the light room to see a bunch of people come running by. They were all dressed in suits… Spike's eyes widened as he noticed what he was looking at. "Not you guys again…" A handful of Faye's f_riends had decided to stop by and say hello. "Faye, you've got friends coming!" Spike hissed running out of the light room with one leaping bound._

            "What?!" Faye screeched running into the light room and jumping towards the window to take a look. Spikes jumped up and grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her back. 

            "Those guys from the bar… They're back…" Spike kept a tight grip on her arm handing her a weight. "Here, put it around your waist. We have to get you out of here." Spike started into a jog yelling to Jet, telling him what was happening as he darted around the corner into the hallway. The little dog whined and jumped upwards towards Faye.

            She smiled hesitantly at the dog taking a step away. "Scared of dogs I see…" Spike chuckled walking back into the room. The horrified face she had said it all.

            "You… You could say that." Faye sighed. "Wish I knew why though."

            "Why wouldn't you know?" Spike poked his head out from the small closet he had grabbed an extra gun, while Ein was trying to get Faye to pet him. "Here you'll need this." He handed her the weapon.

            "Because I don't remember anything before the age of twenty." Faye said in a low voice but Spike was able to hear her. His eyes widened with shock and he looked back at her.

            "It's okay. I'm managing for now. I just always get this frightened feeling around dogs… Pets altogether really." Faye smiled lightly when she saw his expression.

            "Well, anything else you think I should know?" Spike looked at her as he started to fasten his helmet on.

            "Well, Nathan is most likely hunting down all the information he can on you, Jet, and now even this little guy here trying to figure out what my relationship is with you." Faye sighed putting on her helmet as well.

            "What is our relationship anyway?" Spike once again kicked himself mentally for his outburst. He hadn't meant to say that aloud, what was wrong with him?

            Faye didn't respond at first, her cheeks flushing at the comment, and his tone of voice. He was so calm about it, as if he was waiting for just the right moment for the words to seep out, slowly, painfully. "No comment…" She mused as Jet's voice came on the intercom. 

            "Hang on tight we're going down!" Jet yelled out. There was a sudden shutter and everything seemed to shake. Spike could hear a few scattered things fall to the ground. The medicine cabinet fell open its contents spilling all over the bathroom floor, a few dishes, a glass of two...

            Faye fell backwards onto the cold, not metal floor with a thump. Spike managed to keep his balance hearing the creaking of the ship however, didn't make him feel very safe. "So where exactly is this place of yours?"

            "Well, we can get only so far in this ship of yours without Nathan's henchmen finding us, and then we'll have to walk underwater for about ten minutes…" Faye noted. "Walking at a normal pace anyway."

            "Have you done this before or something?!" Spike's eyes widened as he watched Faye close her emerald eyes and make a mental picture of the rivers bottom in her mind.

            "Once or twice…" Faye blushed again in embarrassment. 

            "Haa… I can't believe this…" Spike shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "So how many guys have you asked to help you?" Spike looked at her with disgust.

            "What, no one has ever helped me. I've done it before on my own… You think I do this just to win some guy over and then take his money?!" Faye unzipped the back of her wet suit revealing three deeply engraved scars on her back. "I ran away for a reason Spike…" Faye sighed turning to face him again.

            Spike's eyes widened and the sudden feel of guilt fell upon him. "I…"

            "Don't go and say something you don't want to. I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I'm just happy to have someone trying to protect me." Faye smiled lightly and began to sing a song in a voice barely above a whisper. Spike's head turned sharply towards Faye when he had heard it. That song, the song he loved, a song he knew all to well, and a song he learned to hate. 

            "That, that song…" He stammered.

            "It's called Julia, I heard it once when I was with Nathan… When I actully did like him, or at least I thought that I did." Faye closed her eyes remembering that day. "Don't know many of the lyrics, so I hum it more than I'll sing it."

            "It's just that someone I knew also liked that song…" Spike bit down on his lower lip lightly.

            Faye suddenly knew who it was. Her heart pulled slightly, she didn't know what else to say. "What's her name?" Faye mumbled looking down at the ground as she zippered her wet suit up again, the shaking of the ship settling down.

            "It was Julia… She died about three years ago. I was trying to protect her also, I ended up falling in love with her and she actully loved me back. In the end she was shot and killed by one of my best friends, men. I didn't even know who she was running from at first. I ended up hating Vicious, and almost got myself killed on top of it. Thanks to Jet though I'm still alive…" Spike sighed. Never telling anyone of his past, the most known to Jet. _'What's with me anymore?'_

            There was a sudden gun fire that sent a chill up Faye's spine. "No!" Faye screamed.

            "Run!!" Spike shouted pushing Faye forwards and drawing his gun from his waistband. The two gun shots had come from the surface, and to sound that precise Spike figured they were built for use under water. 

            "Spike, get your ass moving, they've got two guys down here already!" Jet shouted on the intercom again as he looked out the front to see two men in wet suits, complete with their guns waving at him with their mischievous smiles.

           "Uhh, we're hearing you already!" Spike yelled in response and made a sharp left down a flight of stairs. Next was a darkened hallway the only light being a small flashlight for under the water Jet had left on. Entering a small room, Faye made sure her helmet was on tightly, and Spike did the same. Everything was clear. They closed the water tight door and locked it. Pressing a few buttons there was a hissing sound that scared Faye. "Pressurization… The last this we need is to drowned when we're just getting started." Spike closed his eyes and opened and closed his mouth a few times making sure his ears didn't clog.

            "Right…" Faye nodded her head in agreement trying to act like everything was normal.

            Spike closed his eyes again as he started to open the hatch that would allow them to go under the water and drop twenty feet to the darkened bottom of the lake. "Cross your fingers…" Spike opened one eye and as about three inches of water rushed into the room all at once. "Ehh!" Spike slammed the hatch shut and inhaled deeply.

            "Spike, it's a normal reaction from the pressure, a little water will get in, expect five inches tops." Jet spoke on the intercom again as he watched from the cameras scattered throughout the ship.

            Faye started to laugh when she noticed how frightened he was by the water. "I can't believe you… Mr. Hero, afraid of a little water?" Faye laughed again tears filling in her eyes.

            "Shut up, I haven't had to use this yet!" Spike growled angered at her comment, and laughter.

            "I'm laughing with you… Not at you…" Faye giggled trying her hardest to stop laughing.

            "Does it look like I'm laughing with you?!" Spike yelled back as he once again reopened the hatch and about another three more inches flew on in, and then stopped abruptly. 

            "Don't be a baby." She sneered pushing a button on the hatch that read, drop ladder and watched as the ladder went into the water and to the bottom of the lake.

            It took all of Spike's will power to hold his tongue as he pushed Faye out of his way and got into the water first. "Follow close behind me…" Spike said dryly as he held onto the rungs of the ladder and then let the weights drag him down.

            "Following!" Faye smirked; just glad he wasn't depressed again. Spike could hear her though and just shook his head in frustration. 

_'Damn, Jet did turn on the microphone system…'_ This allowed him to be able to talk to Faye while submerged under the water, however if they got separated with a span of thirty feet they wouldn't be able to hear one another. 

_'I don't know him… Yet, then I feel like I do… It's like I can figure him out and the scary thing is he knows that; I'm the only one to get under his mask and break though to his true self… Or at least the only person who is alive that can see through his mask.'_

            It took in all about thirty seconds to reach bottom with the clear helmets, and the flash light he had full view from all angles at least forty feet ahead of him. "Faye, come on—" Spike looked up, but was cut off as she came flying down the ladder and with one bounding leap, just missed Spike. "Uh, right." Spike nodded his head as she smiled brightly.

            "This away we go!" Faye pointed straight ahead of her. "If we go to the right we make it to a really deep drop off thing and we'll fall another twenty feet…" Faye shivered at the thought. Before them lay a mainly clean surface, kept well by the flow of the currents, thanks to the weights they didn't go floating away in the water.

            "From experience?" Spike asked looked towards the shadowy black waters ahead. 

"No I got a map of the river offline awhile back." Faye started walking being stopped as a bullet sailed though the water and hit the ground in front of her sending soot and other particles upward like a cloud of smoke.

            "Run, come on move it!" Spike shouted turning back and firing again hitting the man in the hand that held his gun. Faye drew he own gun that Jet had given her, as a man came in front of her and she hit him in the leg. He yelled out in pain, his voice heard only by his other comrades.

            "Spike!" Faye yelled as she started running ahead.

            "Keep going, I'll meet you on the other side of the lake, go to the docks, get under and hide!" Spike turned back giving her a side view glace from the corner of his eyes.

            "I… Fine, be careful!" Faye screamed back. Spike just ignored the comment, and kept on firing at the men who seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

            _'I won't let her die; I can't, if not for Julia or me, for her… For Faye…'_ Spike hit another one of the men that was heading towards Faye and she heard her scream slightly but then she fired her gun and she yelled that she was alright and now only a little ways away from the docks. He could barely hear her. _'She's getting out of range.'_

            Faye kept at an even pace running as fast as water let her run. _'Let him make it here…'_ Faye crossed her fingers as a man came into view and she shouted before firing her gun and hitting his weight belt, sending him to the surface. "Serves you right," She hissed. "I'm okay Spike, just a slight annoyance." She noted when she heard a sharp inhale of breath coming from her microphone. 

            It took Spike ten minutes to get all of Nathan's minions off of his back, and then start after Faye. His back ached in pain and he felt dizzy assuming that some of his deeper wounds were bleeding. "Faye can you hear me yet?!" Spike yelled into his mask waiting for a reply… There was none. _'I'm not close enough…' Spike kept at an even pace jogging the only way the water would let him. He felt more like he was in the light room then in water at all._

            "Spike!" Faye hissed as she reached a nearby docking area and pulled off her wait letting her body float to the surface.

            "Faye, where are you?" Spike was blindly heading across the river sleep wanting to take over him as his jog turned into a staggered walk. "Where… Where are you?" He had left the flashlight behind dropping it during his fight with one of Nathan's lowlifes.

            "Keep going, as my voice gets louder, you'll be getting closer." Faye smiled glad to hear his voice. Her eyes widened at her thought scolding herself for even thinking that.

            "Yeah… Following…" Spike breathed his breath treaty and harsh.

            "Spike, Spike what's wrong, are you alright? Spike, say something!" Faye shouted.

            "Your… Your voice is getting… Loud…er…" Spike's eyes closed when everything began to spin suddenly. His body collapsed sending a cloud of silt, and mud to surround him as he passed out…

            "Spike, Spike no, Spike!" Faye screamed grabbing  her belt; she had placed not far from her and dove back under…

   [1]: mailto:PeachGirlKiley@aol.com
   [2]: http://spike-faye-shrine.cjb.net/



	5. chapter 5

**Protecting the Enemy**

_- Chapter 5 -_

**By Rachel***

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.come-mail**

**Web Address: Http://Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.netsite**

**- Here is the long awaited Chapter 5!! ::screams echo through the streets:: 0.o' Heh… Enjoy! I explain Spike's relationship with Julia a little more, and have a little bit of cuteness I think with Spike and Faye… It'll get better next chapter! PROMISE!! -**

**_- Also… VISIT MY NEW SPIKE + FAYE WEB PAGE!! -_**

**+ I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop +**

            Spike's breathing was staggered and growing weaker. Faye sank back down as she wrapped her belt back around her waist. _'He can't be that far if I can hear him breathing…'_

           Spike still laid out cold the cloud of dust settling, leaving a small layer of mud over top of his limp body.

**_----------------_**

            **Spike laughed as he took a sip from the drink filled glass. "Please Vicious, you can't play pool for your life, and you challenge _me_?" Spike smirked at his friend.**

**            "I'm not that bad…" Vicious laughed. "Anyway I thought I'd help you impress that set of watching eyes behind you." Vicious glanced at a girl with long, wavy blonde hair and the darkest blue eyes you had ever seen.**

**            Spike turned around to meet her gaze a blush on his cheeks that was returned the same way, by the girl. Spike winked at her causing her eyes to widen in shock. "You're on Vicious." Spike chuckled.**

**            "Hmm, how'd I guess? I don't know though… She seems like the type of girl who would have an attitude." Vicious sighed.**

**            "The only reason I say I don't like that type of girl is so I don't go off falling in love with one, and then end up losing them…" Spike hissed keeping quite as he readied his pool stick and got ready to aim.**

**            "Really, does that apply to your hate of kids and pets as well?" Vicious took a swig of his beer and smiled at the girl across the room that moved to a closer table with a group of her friends.**

**            "Do me a favor, and shut up…" Spike smirked shaking his head as he hit the white ball sending three others into pockets along the pool table…**

**            "Fine, I understand how it is… If it's going to be like that from now on." Vicious started talking in a squeaky, girlish voice, and almost got his eyes to water.**

**            "Will you stop acting like your ga—" But Vicious cut him off.**

**            "Don't you dare act like nothing ever happened! I hate you Spike, I'm leaving you!" Vicious could hardly hold back his spits of laughter as the girl suddenly seemed disappointed, and shocked at the same time.**

**            "Vicious?!" Spike growled.**

**            "I'm messing with your mind man, chill out and let's play some pool." Vicious laughed letting his hands run though his shoulder length main of silver-gray hair.**

**            "I'll never fully understand how that mind of yours works." Spike shook his head. Glancing back over to where the girl was… He noticed that she had disappeared. "Where the…?" Spike trailed off. Turning to Vicious, he then saw her. She had appeared out of nowhere, as if hidden in the walls. **

**            "I'm right here." The girl answered his question. Blushing slightly Spike managed a hello and then went back to his pool game.**

**            Vicious felt a jolt of jealousy shoot though him making his blood boil in a strong rage. He had never felt like this before, he didn't like it, and yet he did at the same time. _'This could complicate things… A lot…'_**

**_-----------------_**

            "Spike, Spike if you can hear me say something!" Faye yelled. She looked around franticly, just hoping the Nathan's men didn't find him first.

            "Hmm…" Spike moaned waking up for his unconscious state. "Faye…" Spike mouthed, the words barely leaving his lips.

            "Spike, I'm coming!" Faye shouted back. Spike could barely hear her. Lose of blood was getting to him. Everything sounded murmured. 'Sounds like that teacher on the stupid cartoon show that was on TV… Charlie something…' Spike managed a smirk.

            Faye turned on the flash light Jet had left for them. She didn't care if one of Nathan's men saw it anymore. She was more scared about being let alone… Relief fell over her the second she saw his fallen mound. Smiling she caught herself in the act. "Faye… Go…" Spike murmured falling unconscious again.

            "Like hell…" Faye smugly remarked bending down and turning off the flash light leaving them in almost total blackness. The only light from their masks letting them see each other barely. "Can you walk?" Faye whispered.

            Spike opened his eyes again to look at the blurry figure in front of him. "Does it look it?" He hissed letting his head fall back onto the silt covered ground.

            "Well, you're gonna try it anyway." Faye managed to drag him up into a standing position, her left arm going around his back causing Spike more pain then less, but kept him awake. Spike glared at her slightly then wrapping his other arm around Faye's shoulders.

            No one was coming yet. Had they given up? They couldn't have could they? "Spike… We need to tell Jet what's happened. How do I switch radio channels?

            "Don't… They're probably tracing our signals… He can manage. We'll find a way to contact… Later…" Spike flinched.

            "You need to go to a hospital…" Faye whispered.

            "No." Spike growled. "I'll be fine; I just have to get out of this thing." He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Faye who seemed almost worried about him. _'Great… The last thing I need is for her to be risking her life for me…'_

            "Take off you weight belt. The docks are right above us. We'll have to be careful when we reach the surface." Faye breathed.

            "Right…" Spike sighed. His vision he could swear was growing worse by the second, and at this rate he would through up before even considering removing his weight belt. Faye frowned becoming impatient and quickly pulled the release tab on Spike's belt, along with her own and together they floated to the surface.

**_------------------_**

            Faye inhaled the fresh air as she tore off her helmet, letting it fall to its watery grave. Spike glanced at her from the corner of his darkened eyes. _'Its just like it was back then…'_ Spike removed the thought from his mind inhaling and turning onto his back so he could stay afloat. The water went into his ears disrupting his hearing but he still heard the muffled words of Faye.

            "Hang onto my arms we'll get out, then we have to make a run for it." Faye's words seemed distant, his eyes kept on fluttering shut.

            Spike sighed complying as they reached a bank a few feet away. Faye kept a hold of his left hand barely keeping his head above water. She didn't care if they saw her or not. She was going to get Spike somewhere safe. _'When did keeping us alive, turn into just keeping Spike alive? When did my mind suddenly give up all other thoughts? I just met him… I don't even know Spike well enough, to even consider…'_ Faye trailed off as she dragged him out of the water.

            "Ahh!" Spike cried out in pain as he fell onto his back. Faye dark green eyes widened as she quickly forced him onto his stomach.

            "It's just a little further…" Faye growled bending down and letting her fingers run though his wet locks of green hair. "You'll have to walk…"

            "I can't, keep going get somewhere safe and contact Jet…" Spike breathed he felt like was going to be sick again.

            "Oh well, you're coming with me!" Faye hissed grabbing him by his arms and standing him up wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

            "Ahh!" Spike shouted his back seeming to tear away at him. Spike gritted his teeth together and started the long, endless walk. Looking behind him… No one was there; those guys were gone, for now at least.

**_-------------_**

            "Sir, they got away." Nathan gritted his teeth in anger placing down his pawn. He had been playing chess against himself, trying to pass time by, and relive some stress. It wasn't working.

            "What, do you mean by that?!" Nathan boomed, his anger growing by the second.

            "Well, sir; that man who was with her, we can't confirm it, but we think he's dead. Faye however, got away. If you want I could have some men sent out to her apartment within the twenty-four hours."

            Nathan hit his fist into a near by wall putting a hole in the plaster. "Very well then… Make sure she comes back safe, and unharmed."

            "Yes sir." The man mumbled exiting the room.

            "Erra!" Nathan bellowed throwing the chess board into a window. "Damn you!" He pulled at his amber hair and grabbed his wooden chair throwing it to the left of him into a wall breaking it.

**_------------_**

            Faye opened her door with the kick of her foot and hobbled into the small, musty apartment. "Here we are…" Faye sighed walking him past the kitchen, and sitting area, into her bedroom. 

            "Hmm…" Spike mumbled his eyes closing tightly as she let Spike fall onto Faye's tattered mattress. He landed on his stomach. "Uhh!" He let out a low cry of pain Faye collapsing down next to him on the floor.

            "I'm never carrying you again…" Fay mumbled sighing into the wooden floor. It was a small apartment that was for sure. Once you entered, directly to your left was the kitchen. A small counter, with a sink, drying rack, two hanging cabinets, and a small kitchen table, with a metal folding chair. To your right was a TV with a cracked screen, it was rendered useless… A small couch with the springs poking out of it sat directly across against a wall, the color looked like it was once blue, but now only resembled a faded gray. The paint was pealing everywhere, and every now and then you would find a hole in the water logged floor. Spike glanced around. To his right he could see a rusting tub with a broken shower head, and then there was the bedroom, the nicest part of the place. At least you could sleep on the bed.

            "I told you to… Leave me behind." Spike sighed out every word; he kept on finding it harder and harder to breathe.

            "Stop talking. I have some stuff that will make you go to sleep; I'll dress your wounds after you take some…" Faye stood, and rang out her violet hair, droplets of water dancing onto the floor. "You haven't lost that much blood, your bodies just not used to the shock…"

            Spike managed a nod of the head and let his head rest in his arms. _'My bodies not used to the shock, there's something I don't hear every day…'_ He smirked. _'You have no idea what I've been through…'_

            Faye sighed walked exhaustedly towards the kitchen barley missing the hole to the left of the entry way into her bed room. Yawning she opened the cabinet, the door almost fell off, but she managed to catch it mid fall and reattach it. Grabbing a bottle of pain killers, and a Benadril she opened her fridge and peered in to find a half empty water bottle, some stale milk, that was resembling cottage cheese, and a gun without any bullets. She had kept it in there for emergencies. Grabbing the water container, she grabbed the one glass she owned and filled it up taking a quick sip before heading back over to the bed. "Roll onto your side…" Faye whispered.

            Spike moved his head to look at her and nodded again complying to her demand. Faye smiled a little. "I can't hold the glass…" Spike grumbled embarrassed. 

            Faye sighed. "Open your mouth…" Faye set the glass of water onto a nightstand and opened the two bottles taking one of each pill out. "The pain killer will relax your mussels, and the Benadril with stop any infection, reduce swelling, and make you go to sleep within a half hour." Faye mumbled as Spike opened his mouth and she put the pills into his mouth. Faye grabbed the glass and poured some water into Spike's mouth allowing him to swallow the pills. "You want any more?"

            Spike rolled back over onto his stomach the bed squeaking. "No, thanks though…" Spike sighed pulling Faye's pillow closer so he wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

            Humming to an old song Faye remembered from a forgotten past, she walked over to a small closet and grabbed three towels, on for herself, one for Spike to dry off with, and the other to clean up any blood from his wounds. Spike uttered something Faye couldn't make out as he closed his eyes sleep already taking over him. "What did you say?" Faye spoke in a hushed tone, but loud enough so that Spike could hear her as she tossed one of the towels onto his head and patted his head a little.

            Spike smirked, he didn't want to repeat those words. "Never mind…" Spike closed his eyes again and began to fall into a deep sleep as Faye sat down next to him and unzipped the back of his wet suit to view the damage done on his back. _'Julia used to sing that song all the time…_' Spike thought to himself.

------------------

**            "Spike… Are you feeling better?" A voice whispered into his mind. Spike's eyes flickered open again to find a woman with long locks of blond hair sitting next to him.**

**            "Julia… Yeah, much better." He smiled taking a hold of her hand. "I'll get you out of this, I promise, we'll make it out of here alive, and then…" Spike flinched as he stretched out to take her hand. "…we will be able to really start living, living a fairytale, a dream worth living." Spike smiled when her cheeks reddened.**

**            "That sounds like a plan to me." She laughed standing up and going over to a near by window, in the white hospital room. She began to sing a song, it was very fait, and Spike had problems hearing what she was saying.**

**            "What's that song called?" Spike whispered.**

**           "Julia…" She murmured. Spike smiled letting his head face forwards so he could look up at the ceiling.**

**            "Julia…" Spike whispered nodding slightly. He sat up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and letting his head rest on her shoulder, his face against hers.**

**            "Spike, you should still be in bed, your arm—" Spike turned her around kissing her full on the lips.**

**            "I love you."**

_See You Space Cowboy…_

_++++++++++++++++++++++++_

©2002 Rachel Smith.

**- Hope you liked it! READ + REVIEW! What do you thinks going to happen?-**


	6. chapter 6

**Protecting the Enemy**

**_- Chapter 6 -_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com**

**Web Address: **

**- Hope you like it! Chapter 6! ::silence:: -_-' PLEASE READ + REVIEW!! -**

**- Tears of Fallen Rose Petals/Tell Me Who I Am, is doing well! Check out my site and other work as well! READ + REVIEW!!!!!!! –**

**+ I'm not owning Cowboy Bebop… +**

**_++++++++++++++_**

            Spike rolled onto his back and a sharp pain shot through him. His eyes shot open to find a ceiling covered in water stains. Spike quickly rolled onto his side and closed his eyes again taking a deep breath and exhaling trying not to make a move. Opening his two-toned brown eyes again he found Faye sitting on a broken chair. One leg was broken in half. She had placed a few books under the leg so it wouldn't rock back a forth. She was asleep. Her arms crossed, cradling her head as she rested them on the bed. He shook his head and smiled lightly. "You sing off key…" He whispered. She couldn't hear him though. In truth he didn't mean it either. He had said it earlier too; Spike wouldn't repeat it to her though. 

            "Hmm?" Faye yawned, her green eyes drifting open to reveal hazed, confused eyes. She was wearing short yellow jean pants, and a red tank top with a v-neck collar that had a white rim around it. It was tight fitting, and fit her form perfectly.

            "Hey." Spike mumbled. Faye sat up quickly and pushed the chair back only to send herself to the ground when the other chair leg cracked, and the books under the other leg fell out.

            "Eiiahh!" Faye yelped falling in a heap on the ground. Spike rolled his eyes and sighed flopping onto his stomach. "Oww…" She growled sitting up and looking over at Spike who smirked at her with a mischievous smile on his tanned face. "Hmm… Hey…" Faye sighed, standing and walking into the kitchen and around the corner.

            Spike's eyebrows crinkled together as he looked over to the shower to find his wet suit hanging on the shower curtain rod drying. "Did you call Jet?" Spike pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned to the left trying to see her around the corner.

            "Oh… I…" Faye bit down on her lower lip trailing off and looked at the ground as she walked back into the room with a glass of water and some Advil in her hand. "I don't have one." She sighed again. "Well, I do. I haven't been able to pay the phone bill. I can go down the street and use the pay phone—"

            "What time is it?" Spike sighed stretching his arms into the air and cracking his neck.

            "About ten in the morning." She sighed handing him the glass and walking back to the kitchen. "You want something to eat? The people who own the deli down the street are really nice, and let me have some stuff free of charge—"

            Spike stood leaving him in his pair of fading work pants. His back throbbed, but felt much better than before. He glanced at Faye as she stopped in her tracks staring at him blankly. "What?" He looked around in question.

            She was taken aback by his question and for a moment could say nothing. Her lips fumbled for words but none came. "Food?" She finally managed. "Do you want some food?" Faye blinked a few times and glanced out the fogged window covered with dirt and dust as her cheeks blushed a crimson red.

            "Hmm, sure." Spike nodded. "I'll come with you if you want, we don't know if those guys are around here still, or not." He smiled again and Faye stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language.

            "Oh. Sure… If you want." She nodded stilling looking at him oddly. Spike then noted the problem. 

            "Shirt?" Spike pointed to his bare chest as Faye nodded her head. "Uh, yeah. Do you by any chance…?"

            Faye thought over his question a moment and then walked over to her dresser and pulled a crumpled shirt out of the back corner of the lower left hand drawer.  She unfolded it, and threw the wrinkled thing at Spike who caught it with effortless ease. "Yeah, it was Nathan's. I used it once when he had spilled his drink on me…" Faye glared at the image in her mind. She stepped over the whole in the wooden floor. Spike frowned in concern and nodded.

            "Thanks." He smiled as she he held a Hooters shirt up to his chest. "Uhh…" He started to laugh lightly.

            "Yeah, I know." Faye sighed nodding. "I hate it, but that's all I had time to grab… Well, that and… She looked away from Spike again. "A picture… Before I ran away." She smiled and then started toward the kitchen. "Come on. Let's go."

            Spike looked at her oddly. _'What was that? That reaction, a picture, of whom? If you want me to protect you, I need to know what I'm getting myself into Faye.' He sighed and pulled the shirt over his head and through his arms. "Coming…" He sighed trudging onward._

**_-------------------_**

            "Hello?" Faye walked into the small corner store to find a little old man sitting in a chair at the checkout counter, and his wife dusting off the magazine shelf. The store was kept well. To the left were a set of tables and chairs for dining, followed by a counter and stools. There were a few isles in the store that held junk food and candies of all kinds. Newspapers and magazines lined along the opposite wall on the right side followed by a series of soda machines.

            "Faye, oh hello darling, it's been so long since you stopped by! How are you?!" The old woman seemed around sixty-five years old. She was hunched forward a bit, arthritis starting to take its toll, and she had short, curly gray hair with discolored blue-gray eyes.

            "Hello Mrs. Rigs." Faye smiled scurrying over to her and hugging her tightly.

            "Faye dear, have you gotten that room fixed up yet, I'm telling you I can help you out if you need—"

            "I'm fine; I was just wondering if you might be able to spare some food for my friend and me…" Faye bit down on her lower lip and bowed down her head pointing over to Spike who smiled with a slight wave towards the older couple. Mr. Rigs was similar in looks. His hair was graying; it was shorter than Mrs. Rigs, kept neat. He wore a tattered plaid shirt and gray pants that matched.

            Mrs. Rigs pulled Faye into a corner of the store away from Spike and Mr. Rigs. "Honey, where did you find that hunk of—"

            "Mrs. Rigs!" Faye's face flushed and she stepped back in shock.

            "Fine, don't kiss and tell. Just tell me, is he a nice boy?" Mrs. Rigs glared at Spike eyeing him up. She was a little disturbed by the shirt Spike was wearing, but his eyes told another story.

            Faye thought the old woman's words over and nodded. "Yeah, he's a nice boy…" She smirked as she watched Mr. Rigs hop off his chair and walk over to Spike poking him in the side causing him to twitch. _'He's got a ticklish spot.' Faye thought.___

            "Son, you break my Faye's little heart, and I'll make you wish that you've never been born… I've got a shot gun in the back… I know how to use it too, and don't think I won't." Mr. Rigs glared at Spike with a strong hate. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

            "Uhh…" Spike trailed off and smirked lightly. "Faye gave it to me. I got blood on mine when I fell and cut myself, so she gave me her—"

            "No need to explain to us Spike." Mrs. Rigs smiled coming up from behind him. Now what do you want to eat. I can make some pretty good pancakes if I do say so myself." She smiled heading for the back door and taking out a box of Bisque. 

            "You don't have to—"

            "Nonsense boy, you sit and we'll cook for the two of you! Trust me you just let us do the work." Mrs. Rigs busied around the kitchen, and within a half hour Spike and Faye were stuffed.

            "Thank you so much Mrs. Rigs… I'll pay you back when I can, I promise." Faye smiled taking a sip of a soda she had grabbed from the fridge in the back room.

            "Not a problem, I would be happy if you keep a hold of this one here." Mrs. Rigs spoke freely pointing to Spike making his eyes widened in shock a small smile forming on his face as he looked at Faye out of the corner of his eyes.

            "Uh!" Faye's cheeks flushed again. "Mrs.… Mrs. Rigs!" Faye stuttered.

            "It's true isn't it Faye, you want me to be with you… Don't you?" Spike joked standing and wrapping his arms around Faye's tiny waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

            Mr. Rigs coughed lightly disgusted with Spike's actions. Mrs. Rigs on the other hand was jumping for joy clasping her hands together. "Spike… Shouldn't you call Jet?!" Faye growled elbowing him in the stomach lightly. "We can use the phone, right?" She looked at Mrs. Rigs with hopeful eyes.

            "Oh sure sweetie." Mr. Rigs smiled handing Spike the portable phone. He then proceeded to dial the number.

-----------------

            Jet sat in the couch in the living room biting on his thumb nail as he stared at the TV watching it aimlessly, he was worried sick. Why hadn't Spike or Faye called back yet? Ein wined licking Jet's free hand that was lying next to his tiny body. "Hey buddy, you worried too?" He looked down at the small dog and smiled. Suddenly the phone rang and with lighting fast moves he darted for the phone and answered it just as fast. "Spike?!"

            "Hey Jet. We're both fine, sorry we didn't call sooner, we got tied up—" Mr. Rigs coughed in disgust once again. He always thought of Faye as a daughter, and for her to be with a man wearing a Hooters shirt… Well, need we say more?

            "Never mind that, I'm just glad you're both okay. Tell Faye to get her things, I'll be by in a little bit to come and get you." Jet looked at his locator and targeted them both from the phone call.

            "Okay, we'll be at Faye's, just ask Mr. and Mrs. Rigs when you get here where her apartment is, okay?" Spike smiled looking at Faye waiting for Jet's reply.

            "Alright. Be there in a little bit, thanks Spike." He sighed, hanging up the phone. "Well, Ein you want to go on a little ride?" Jet looked down at the tan and white dog who barked in reply.

            "Yep, see ya in a few." Spike turned off the phone, and handed it to Mrs. Rigs. "Thank you again, it was nice meeting you." Spikes smiled, only to have Mrs. Rigs run up to him and give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

            "It was so nice meeting you too, stop by any time, you're always welcome here." She smiled. Mr. Rigs just coughed again.

            "Thank you too Mr. Rigs…" Spike smiled looking him straight in the eyes, gesturing to shake his hand.

            "Yeah." Mr. Rigs nodded extending his own hand and shaking it.

            "Be careful sweetie, call me when you can, okay?" Mrs. Rigs gave Faye a hug and kiss on the cheek as well.

            "I will." She nodded. "I'll miss you both." She laughed hurrying over to Mr. Rigs and also giving him a big hug.

            "You be careful, and if that guy tries anything funny, you tell me, and I'll teach him a lesson, okay?" Mr. Rigs shot one last glare towards Spike with him in clear view.

            Faye laughed a little. "Yeah, I will, promise." She walked over to Spike who waited at the door his soda still in hand.

            "Thank you for the food also." Spike sighed. _'They're like parents to her I guess. She seems so different around them.' Spike let his fingers run through his mangled hair and started walking outside taking the door into his hand and holding it open for Faye as she walked out._

            Faye looked at Spike from the corner of her eyes. He was still chewing on something he had grabbed at the last second, most likely off of her plate. Spike had eaten all of his food in a matter of minutes, although it seemed like seconds to Faye. She wasn't that hungry, so she had given her food to Spike. "You want to wait out here?" She stopped at the corner of the street and leaned against the brick wall of deli. Looking back to Spike _'I can't believe he hugged me…'_

            Spike took a look around. Behind them was the alleyway leading to her apartment, across the street was a huge food store, to the left of that was a fairly good sized movie theater, followed by a red light and a series of houses. The streets were already filled with people. Some short, some tall, some on the fairly plump side. Some were merchants with their carts trying to sell useless trinkets to tourists. "We shouldn't stay." Spike looked around the corner store. "No one is around us here," He looked over at the food store and market. "and there are too many people over there. Someone will see us if we stay—"

            A gun shot rang stinging the brick wall. Faye's blood ran cold. It had come from the roof of the store. Spike looked up momentarily to find two men with smiles upon their faces. To them, this was just a game of cat and mouse… However, sometimes, if you're not careful, the mice can out smart the cats… "Freeze! Faye, stay there and don't move, we'll shoot if you do!" One man growled.

            "Isn't that always the case? Move, and you die… Seems like such a morbid concept." An older voice perked up. Faye's eyes widened and see looked towards the street to find Mr. Rigs holding his shot gun up at the roof. "Now, you two kind gentlemen please put your weapons down, let my Faye, and her friend go, or I'll be the one firing a gun…"

            "Mr. Rigs…" Faye's eyes pleated for him to stop as she gripped a hold of Spike's shirt from behind. "Spike, do something…" Faye begged him. _'Do something…' _

****

**_+ Hope you liked it! Read + Review!!!!!!!!!! +_**

****

**_Toodles always,_**

**_                  Rachel*_**

****

**__**


	7. chapter 7

**Protecting the Enemy**

_- Chapter 7 -_

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: ****PeachGirlKiley@aol.com******

**Web Address: ****www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ La, La, **La.****** ^_^ Here's chapter seven! ::sings:: Hee-Hee. I'm in the whole mission impossible feel right now. I just got done watching the Bore Identity, a great movie by the way; so expect the UNEXPECTED!!! ::evil cackle:: +_+ ENJOY! READ + REVIEW!! +**

**+ Not owning a thing other than the story idea!! +**

            "Faye, you take that boy and get out of here. I can handle this bunch." Mr. Rigs glanced over at Faye as she stepped towards him her mouth fumbling for the words that she wanted to say. Her whole body began to shake, and head went from side to side.

            "No!" Faye cried. Spike stood dumbfounded. The old man knew how to hold a gun properly, could he shoot was another question.

            "Don't even thing about it old man…" One of the men scuffed with a roll of his eyes.

            Spike looked over his situation. Behind him was the supermarket, then the movie theater. A small girl and her older brother laughed and ran by him not caring about anything, other than the fact that their mother had given them money to go to the candy store and buy some treats. Three cars were parked behind them as well. One with a small dog inside that would bark at anyone who dare pass by him. Many people were buying food and other goods for the weekend, and bussed around like nothing was happening. "Faye… There's too many people around, I can't. If I make a scene, people will panic, and they'll either shoot us, or him." Spike pointed to Mr. Rigs.

            Faye's heart sank in anguish. "Mr. Rigs, go inside, we have control of everything. Don't worry." Faye smiled weakly.

            Spike turned around again and faked a laugh so he could get a better look at things. Three men in a coffee shop who were looking towards him and Faye darted their eyes away immediately and continued to their conversations. _'Damn it.'_ Spike thought again. Spike smirked again and turned back around taking a hold of Faye's hand and squeezing it. "There are more then two of them watching us." Spike spoke through clenched teeth. "Behind us in the coffee shop." Spike whispered.

            "What are you murmuring sir?" One of the men spoke up. He was tall, with blond hair streaked with blue highlights.

            "How your hair looks like shit, why?" Spike smugly shot back. The man glared his amber colored eyes and gripped his gun a little harder pulling on the trigger lightly.

            Mr. Rigs coughed and looked over to Spike. Spike turned to meet his gaze fearing for the worst, only to find him sporting a smile on his wrinkling face. "Spike, take Faye. Protect her." Mr. Rigs hissed. "Now go. Don't wait up for your friend—"

            "No, we can't!" Faye cried tears began to fill her eyes. She was scared, she didn't know what to do. Whether to run like Mr. Rigs said, or to charge at those bumpkins on the roof and make sure they never said another word again.

            "She's right, you can't run. If you try we shoot him, and then you. You're trapped." The man sighed with a carefree smile.

            "You were just like me." Spike blurted out. Faye's eyebrows knitted together and she turned to him, her head cocked to one side. "Not caring who died as long as it was for the pride of your leaders." Spike shook his head. "I was in a crime syndicate like you two are. For some odd reason you've involved Faye into your little web, and I don't like that. If you don't mind, we'll be leaving." Spike started walking towards Mr. Rigs.

            "Spike, freeze!" The man shouted. Spike's eyes narrowed and he turned to meet them. The man bowed his head.

            "How did you know my name?" Spike looked over every detail of the man.

            "I…" He trailed off lowering his gun. An ear piece was in his ear. "Sir, you're right…" He whispered into the microphone. He lowered his gun. "Get out of here!" He shouted.

            Spike's eyes widened. He knew that voice. How, who was it, where did he hear it from? _'How?'_

****

**_-------------_**

            **"Julia, come on!" Spike growled taking her hand and running out a door.**

**            "No!" A small boy around twelve years old cried. "Julia, don't leave me!" His eyes were filled with tears. His blond hair was curling underneath his ears.**

**            "Liam?!" Julia's eyes widened. "Liam, I told you to stay in your room." She protested.**

**            Spike frowned towards the little kid. "Come on Julia, if we're going, we have to go now." She looked back up at Spike. "I'm leaving little brother, I'll be back for you one day I promise." A tear fell from her eyes and she hugged him close. Spike took Julia's arm and pulled her away starting in a run.**

**            "Spike, freeze!" He growled taking out a gun tears still streaming from his eyes.**

**            "Liam, where did you get that?!" Julia cried out.**

**            "Liam, if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already. Keep this in your mind, the syndicate's not everything; don't get killed over the pride of it… It's not worth it in the end." Spike took Julia's arm again and fled from the building.**

**"Goodbye sister…" He whispered putting the gun to his side.**

**_----------------_**

"Liam?!" Spike shouted looking at the roof.

He looked down at Spike dropping his gun to the floor. "What are you doing, Nathan will kill you if you dis—"

"No, he won't, not if he can't find me." He smirked and turned away walking towards the roof's door.

"Liam?!" The other man growled, clenching his fists together as he watching his comrade walk away from his life.

Liam sighed with a wave, not even bothering to look back. "See ya"

"I'll shoot!" He growled turning away from Spike, Faye, and Mr. Rigs, and aiming his gun to Liam.

"I'd be dead if you were going to shoot me. Bye." He opened the door with a loud screech and shut it behind him. He pulled the ear piece from his head and tore the microphone from his coat throwing them to the ground and jogging down the back staircase and heading out the back door. He walked down a narrow alleyway and soon joined Spike, and Faye.

Faye looked at Spike oddly. "How do you two know each other?" She asked looking confused.

"It's a long story." They spoke in unison. Spike smirked.

**_----------------------_**

            "You think its drugs honey?" Mrs. Rigs pouted looking out her window to Spike and the other man as they exchanged guns.

            "Maybe…" Mr. Rigs bit down on his thumb. _'Take care of her boy…'_

**_-----------------------_**

"You have an extra gun?" Spike murmured.

"Like I would ever _not_ have an extra…" Liam joked pulling out his spare and tossing it to him.

            "Mr. Rigs, go back inside, we'll take care of this bunch." Spike called. Mr. Rigs hesitantly complied and walked inside his store.

            "Spike, we can't just run, there are too many people around here. If someone were to get shot, they would blame it on me or you and then the bounty goes up, and even more people will be after me… Or even us." Faye clenched her fists tightly looking down at the ground.

            "She's right, you know?" Liam spoke up. "We can't fire and risk the lives of the others." The wind picked up a bit as Spike peered up at the man on the roof again.

            "Liam, who's up there, do I know him?"

            "No, he was on Jupiter while you were still…" Liam noted that Faye was there and trailed off not knowing whether or not Spike would want Faye knowing about his past.

            "Still…?" Spike nodded reassuring that it was okay.

            "Still on Jupiter when you were in the syndicate. He came to us a few years after you disappeared, and after… Julia died." Liam frowned.

            Spike's eyebrows knitted together as his heart wrenched. Spike looked at Liam seeing Julia. They were so alike; Liam had grown up so much. The worse part was, Spike had sworn to protect Julia with his life, all he had done was get her killed in the end. Spike searched for the words, but none came. His mouth fumbled, opened and closed… 

            Faye looked at him, her green eyes falling dark. 'Liam's was close to him.' She glanced back towards the coffee shop to find the men were… Gone?! "Spike, they're gone, the men in the coffee shop; they're gone!" Faye hissed.

            Spike looked at her in a dazed, yet coherent glance. He turned and fired a single shot towards the roof hitting the man. "Run!" Spike shouted grabbing Faye's hand and heading for the nearest, empty car.

            Liam's eyes widened, and he darted after Spike and Faye covering them. People began to scream after hearing the gun shot and started running in all directions. "Was this a good idea Spike?!" Liam hissed as a fairly plump sized woman with two kids in her arms charged at him in a frantic attempt to get to the food store for shelter. "Eh!" He picked up pace and saw one of the men out of the corner of his eye. Glaring he looked away. He hadn't noticed them… Yet.

            "Distractions, they won't be able to find us in the crowd!" Spike shouted back as they reached a small sized, red car. The door was locked. "Uh, Liam do you by any chance have a—"

            "Bobbi pin?" Faye smiled pulling one from her hair and handed it to Spike. Spike paused looking at her for a second and then smiled. 

"Something you've also done before?" Spike smirked as she glared down at him crouching down onto the blacktop covered ground.

            "That's for me to know, and you to not find out." Faye sneered.

            Liam looked around him only seeing the panicked people. "Stop flirting and get in the car!" He hissed.

            Spike and Faye froze in their actions. Moving at the same pace, they both shot a deadly glare to Liam. "Don't say that again…" They growled in unison.

            Liam smirked looking at Spike again and then to the car behind him a dog barking repetitively at him. "Shh…" He brought his index finger to his lips and taped on the glass window of the car. "It's okay buddy." He whispered, the dog stopped and waged it tale. 

            Spike got the lock in record speeds. Hitting the unlock button he handed Faye his gun. "Go around the other side and get in the passenger side." Spike hissed opening the door.

            "Spike…" Faye murmured. She was scared. He could tell, she hid her fear as much as she could behind an invisible mask.

            "We're getting out here alive… Don't worry." He looked at her with a strong intense gaze.

            "You're just as scared as I am, aren't you?" Faye sighed looking up at him. Spike was taken aback and her mouth fumbled before he opened the car door.

            "Get in…" He growled. "Liam, stop poking at the glass of that car, we're going. Now." His voice was stern, yet concerned. Liam glanced at him oddly, then nodded.

            "Yeah…" Liam spoke. _'He's never acted like this before, is it because of me? I haven't seen him in four years… Does he blame himself for Julia?'_


	8. chapter 8

Protecting the Enemy

**-Chapter 8-**

**By Rachel*******

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ I'm watching the academy awards right now, and SPIRITED AWAY WON!!! This is the 1st anime that I've seen win yet! GOOOOO ANNNNIIIIMMMMEEE!!!  ::throws arms in the air:: +**

**_++++++++++_**

            "Hang on tight." Spike growled hitting the gas and going up onto the sidewalk. Beeping the car horn they raced down the length of the strip mall without causing any unnecessary injuries. Turning to the left they jutted back onto the main rode, and around the next corner barley missing a woman, and her child.

            "What it!" Faye hissed looking in the back window to see the woman screaming at them.

            "I'm trying to!" Spike's eyes narrowed as he looking into the rearview window. Two cars were catching up to them. "Darn it." Spike grimaced. "We've got company." He mumbled. Faye's body tensed and she turned to see the cars, each withholding three men inside.

            "Can't we do something?!" Faye turned back to face forward as Spike darted another corner and onto the bride.

            ""I'm going to try and get us to the woods." Spike looked down at the gas gage, trying his hardest not to lose control of the car. "We're running low on gas." Spike huffed. There was only about a quarter of a tank left, it would take barley that to reach the woodland areas.

            Built four years after the first settlement of Mars. It created a natural supply of oxygen, and recreation area. It was a stretch of forty miles. Meant to resemble scattered parts of Yellow Stone, but nowhere near as large as it.

            Faye glanced down at the gage as well. "You've got to be kidding me?" She groaned in frustration. "Why does this always happen to me?"

            "They're getting pretty—" A shot fired as Liam spoke. He ducked down as the back window shattered.   
  


            Faye shouted out on impulse grabbing away Spike's gun. "They're firing at us?"

            "Master of the obvious, aren't we?" Spike sneered scotching down in the drivers' seat, trying to prevent himself from getting shot.

            Liam shouted out in pain and Spike's two-toned eyes darted open. "Liam?!" He shouted.

            "It's okay, I just get hit in the arm; I'll live." He murmured. He had taken the bullet in his left arm, blood staining threw his suit, and coat.

            Faye's face ran pale and she looked away. She looked down at the gun in her hands. "Don't do it Faye…" Spike spat glancing over at her.

            "I'll aim at their tires." She protested. Spike's eyes darted back to the rearview mirror and then back to Faye and the gun in her hand.

            "If you get hurt, don't blame me—" Spike was cut off by the loud piecing sound of a fired gun. One of the cars sped out of control, flipping over into another. Spike's eyes widened and he looked back at Faye in shock. "How did you…?"

            Faye smirked. "Another thing I taught myself to do." She sighed turning away. "We've still got one of two of them behind us."

            "Damn…" Liam uttered holding his arm. Faye looked back her face paling again. Liam looked up to her and smiled shaking his head. "It's okay, just hurts, it's not as bad as I thought it was."

           "I think we're going to make it…" Spike grimaced turning the wheel as they went around a sharp corner. Faye made a noise as she gripped a hold on the door so she wouldn't go flying into Spike.

**_----------_**

            "Sir, they just kidded four of my men!" A man growled into his cell phone.

            Michael smiled. "Well, isn't that just lovely. Make sure you get him, that's all I have to say. Also, make sure they come back alive." Michael rubbed his eyes yawning. He had managed to sleep in and was tired.

            "Yes sir." The man sighed hanging up his phone. "Continue on. We have to get them this time." The man smiled. "We'll bring them back alive, after having a little fun with them."

            The man in the drivers seat, tightened his grip on the wheel smirking, the two men in the back laughing lightly.

**_----------_**

            Spike could see it off in the distance. The lush forest, the only one that lived on Mars. The one that caused many deaths, many missing persons that would never be found, that lay in empty coffins in cemeteries. Their family's never seeing them again. "Get ready to run Faye, Liam." Spike glanced over to Faye, and then back to Liam.

            "Yeah." They both replied. Faye clenched onto Spike's gun tightly. Her heart raced. What if they got caught? She couldn't go back to Nathan, he would kill her if she did. Spike saw the fear in her eyes and shook his head.

            "Don't worry." He breathed. Faye's head shot in his direction in shock. "Hang on!" Spike growled turning off the rode as he slammed on the breaks and slammed into a tree. 

            Groaning Faye looked to Spike who faced her with closed eyes. "Spike?" Faye hissed shaking him lightly. "Spike, Spike wake up!" Faye screamed. She looked back a Liam who  slowly opened in eyes.

            "Spike, get up." Liam kicked the back of the drivers' seat and turned to see the men fly past them in their cars. They had flown down a ten foot ditch and into a tree. Faye had a small gash across her forehead, but nothing major. Spike however, was what was worrying her. They had rapped around that corner so fact, and gone off the road so quickly that Michael's men hadn't seen them. Faye was in utter disbelief. Had he done this on purpose? She let her fingers run through his hair moving his head back a little to look at the swelling lump on his left cheek bone.

            "Don't kick the chair." Faye spat. Her eyes widened. It was his back again. She gritted her teeth her forehead began to throb. "Do you have anything to make the bleeding stop?" Faye looked at Liam as he glanced over at Spike paling at the sight of Spike's back.

            Liam looked through his pockets pulling out a few tissues, some money, a cell phone, pocket knife, and a spare clip for his gun. "We can use the tissues, and my coat if we need to get it's that bad—"

            "It took me two and a half hours to get his bleeding under control!" Faye screamed. Her arms were shaking as she managed to undo his seat belt. Liam closed his mouth quickly frowning.

            "He should have been admitted to a hospital Faye." He sighed looking down at this feet and tightening the grip on his arm as blood streamed over his hand. Faye glared at him. 

            "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you—" Faye stopped herself when Liam's eyes grew dark.

            "I know, it's our fault that you and he are in this mess. However, if I hadn't helped you two, you both would be dead in a matter of hours once Michael, and Nathan got through with you." Liam looked back at Faye as she pulled Spike onto his stomach, his upper chest and head resting on her lap. 

Faye grabbed the pocket knife from Liam's lap and tore at Spike's Shirt 

grimacing at what had happened. The stitches from one of the main wounds had torn completely, along with a few of the smaller ones. "He'll be okay if I can get this sown up, and get the bleeding under control." Spike groaned stirring. Faye shushed him letting her hand rest on his cheek rubbing it slowing over him. Frowning Spike slowly drifted back into unconsciousness. Faye sighed in relief. "I don't have any more medicine to make the bleeding stop—" Faye's eyes darted to Liam's cell phone and she smiled in joy. "Jet!" She remembered. He would be able to come get them, right? 

Liam's head cocked to one side. "Who is that?" He asked letting go of his arm for a moment.

"Spike's living with him." She mumbled reaching back far enough to grab the phone without hurting Spike. "They gather bounties together." Faye ran her hand through Spike's hair again. "Spike?" Faye whispered into his ear shaking his head lightly as she let her hand rest on his cheek rubbing it ever so gently. 

"Julia?" Spike uttered his eyes fluttered open. They were dilated, and dull. Liam's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Still loves her?" He smirked.

Faye smiled. "It's Faye; can you tell me Jet's number?" Faye whispered. Spike groaned as he tried to move. "No, just stay still." Faye's body tensed as she took a hold of Spike's right hand squeezing it.

"895-555-6730." Spike mumbled rolling his eyes back. "It hurts…" He winced in pain. Faye's eyes widened as Spike gripped tightly onto her hand.

Liam frowned. "Call him; I want to get out of here." He piped flinching as he gripped his arm again.

Faye nodded. "I'm doing that now." She pushed zero and put the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

**_++++++++_**

            "Spike?" Jet growled.

            "It's Faye." She replied in relief.

            "Where the hell are you guys, I came three minutes after you apparently started a mass hysteria at the food store, people were screaming, running in all directions…" Jet rolled his eyes. "So are you two coming back some day, or what?"

            "Three of us. A friend of Spike's helped us get out of that mess." Faye paused. "We stole a car, and are at the start of the woods district. We were going so fast we drove off road and hit a tree. Spike's back is bleeding, badly again, and he has a nice sized lump on his face too." Faye's nose wrinkled together as she examined his newest injury. "Get you come get us?"

            Jet sighed. "Yeah, be there in half hour tops." He hung up the phone running towards the hanger Ein running close behind barking and whining. "You can come too." Jet called back still running.

            Spike gritted his teeth. It hurt to breath. His pulse was racing, his head was pounding, it was as if fifty tons lay neatly on top of his body. He couldn't stand it much longer, and yet then he could. Something was holding him there, in reality, in the world of the living. Maybe it was the strive to live, the want to protect Faye? Or was it her voice, that soothing whisper that was calming his aching head with ever word, every touch of her hand on his face. What it really Faye that kept his heart beating? He couldn't feel, or hear anything but her now. Only her. "Faye?" Spike could sense his vision blurring, but was it from the lack of blood, or was he crying?

            "Spike, it's okay. Jet will be here soon." Faye reassured him with that intoxicating whisper. She moved her free hand to his face drying the single tear dripping from his two-toned eyes. Faye's heart wrenched. What had she done to him? This was all her fault. Spike was in such pain, Spike was dying because of her! Faye hit her head into the back of her seat in anger. This had to happen to her. Why couldn't it all go away, why would Nathan not let her go? The worst was, why did he—no why did she have to involve others?

            "Is he going to make it?" Liam pained leaning forward after Faye threw her head back.

           "If Jet gets here within the time he said he would." Faye uttered bringing his head closer to her stomach, and leaning forward to talk into his ear again. "Forgive me?"

**+ So what do you think so far? What's going to happen next? What do you want to happen next? More S/F stuff, or keep it steady and build up until the end? +**

**+ Evil cackle! A cliff hanger!! I'll be sure to get the next chapter out ASAP! For now I must be going! FARE-WELL TO ALL!! +**


	9. chapter 9

**Protecting the Enemy**

**-Chapter 9-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Here we go! Chapter 9!! We're JUST starting to hit the middle of the story too! I have a feeling this may be longer than Tears of Fallen Rose Petals! ::shock:: I know! @_@' But no sequel with this one… -_-' Heh. READ + REVIEW!!+**

            Spike shivered his body slowly growing numb with pain. He shook in Faye's lap closing his eyes tightly. "Cold." He managed. Faye frowned looking around for something other then Liam's coat.

            "Liam, let's get him out of this car, he'll be better off on the ground." Faye moved her hand to her side, the door was jammed. In fact the car was nearly crushed. The whole front was rammed into the pine tree, and the front window was about to cave in on Spike and Faye. Spike winced again.

            Liam moved to the other side of the seat kicking at his door. With a loud, mind drilling crack the down opened falling off its hinges, and to the ground. Frowning he stood, stretching his arms up before a car raced by. He darted downward, his eyes widening. Faye moved her head towards the road fear took over; her heart froze, and then began to beat faster and faster as she noticed whose car it was. Liam stood up shaking his head. "They're long gone by now."

            Faye still was unsteady squeezing Spike's hand a little more. "Still, they came back already?" Faye watched as Liam slinked around to the passenger side door examining the handle.

            "You push, I'll pull." He mumbled taking a strong grip on the door handle. Faye nodded moving herself over a hair. Spike shuttered again. "Ready, and push!" He shouted as Faye hit her shoulder into the door and he pulled with all his strength. It began to open. Faye's eyes brightened and she managed to free one leg from under the dashboard as it pressed down on her. She hit it again cracking it open halfway. Faye smiled looking back up at Liam who nodded. "I don't think it'll open any more though." He sighed pulling at the door opening it another inch or so. "It'll be tough getting him out."

            "Try his door—"

            "Can't, its worse off then yours was." He sighed, letting his free hand run through his hair. Faye cursed under her breath. Looking down she peered at Spike and his face crinkled together in pain. He would moan a little, shuttering, and shivering. He was getting a fever again. Faye could already tell that every inch of his body was in a numbing state of pain, where the only thing he felt was his back, like a thousand needles piercing deep into his body.

            "Spike, this is going to hurt, but you'll feel better afterwards." Faye uttered rubbing his cheek again. Spike forced his head to nod. It hurt to talk, his mouth ran dry, his head hurt, yet he could still find the littlest amount of relief in the sound of her voice. Faye smiled. "Okay." She mumbled looking towards Liam. "Take his head and then pull him slowing from the car." Faye directed. She was never the delicate type, but she would have to try her hardest this time, she needed him to live. Spike needed to live, for his sake, and for hers. If he died on her now, she would never forgive herself.

            "Okay." Liam nodded. He extended his arm cringing in pain. Coughing he fought it back pain stepping towards Spike.

            Faye looked at his arm. Blood was still steadily flowing from his wound as he held the door open. "Jet can fix that probably." Faye grumbled pushing her arms under Spike's stomach. Spike's body stiffened. "Spike, I know it hurts, it'll be over in a minute." She gritted her teeth. "He can't stand the pain for long, ten seconds, or he could go into shock, right?" Faye tried her hardest to remember anything she had learned from the doctors on standby at Nathan's. It was sad, she had been hit around so many times she could be a doctor herself with all the things she had learned.

            Liam looked at her nodding. "Sounds right." He frowned. "Let's get to it." He looked into Faye's eyes with a strong look. Fear, an intense adrenalin run that sent his heart racing. Faye adjusted her one hand towards Spike's hips, and another to his sternum. 

            "Ready?" She looked at Liam, as he nodded. "As you pull, I'll guide him out." Liam nodded again.

            "Whatever you say." He agreed. "Hang on Spike; you'll be out of this in a second."

            Faye pressed her hands into his chest and Spike gritted his teeth growled in pain. Faye's eyes widened. "Spike, it's okay. Hang on." She nodded towards Liam who started to pull at Spike's shoulders lifting and dragging him out of the car. Faye carefully guided him out. Spike screamed out in pain his whole body cringing and shuttering. Faye closed her eyes tightly fighting back the urge just to let him go. She couldn't stand it, why did he have to be yelling so much, be in such pain?

            "Stop!" Spike shouted his eyes closing shut even tighter. His voice was high pitched and whining, a pleading. The pain was unbearable. Faye's heart actually wrenched, this man had saved her without another thought, and she practically forced him into this position. Faye was causing him this pain and it killed her to see him, to see him have to scream out for Liam and her to pull one final time and nearly drop him to the ground. It wasn't long before Faye found herself with a tear rolling down her cheek. In utter shock she jumped out of the car running towards the wood to hide herself from Liam. Spike moaned in agony. "Faye?"

            Liam looked down at Spike who lay on the ground, sprawled out on his stomach. Liam looked back to Faye blankly. She wouldn't cry, she had told herself she wouldn't and she was going to keep that promise. "He's calling for you, Faye." Liam murmured holding his arm. Faye looked back to Spike, and then to Liam.

            "You hurt your arm more, didn't you?" Faye sighed looking at Liam who blushed a bit nodding. Faye rolled her eyes. She chose to ignore Spike's call. She couldn't bare going to him. "Sit, and don't move." Faye ordered. Liam sighed, letting his free hand run through his hair. 

            "Whatever you say." He saluted her with a half a chuckle and flopped down next to Spike.

****

**_++++++_**

            Spike lay on his back holding Julia close to him. She lay on top of him, her naked body covered by the blankets of Spike's bed. His breath was steady and clam as Julia moved her head to look at him. "Hey." She smiled. Spike peered down at her, smirking.

            "Hey." He smiled back. He quickly rolled over pinning Julia to the bed. He laughed as she yelled out in surprise. He sighed looking into her eyes. She smiled letting her hands reach up to touch Spike's face, and run her hands through his hair. He moved so his face leaned into her hand before kissing her fingertips and leaning down to kiss her lips. "You're so beautiful." He uttered. Julia smiled pulling him to her. 

            "Spike…" She whispered chanting his name as he kissed down her neck.

            "Spike?!" A voice growled. Spike and Julia froze in horror looking up to see Vicious standing in the doorway.

****

**_ ++++++_**

            "No." Spike fumbled turning his head towards Faye. His eyes were closed. Faye leaned down touching his cheek.

            "His fever is back, it's worse then before." Faye bit down on her thumb nail. She started to walk away. 

            "What are you doing?" Liam questioned.

            "Trying to get a better view." She growled heading towards the road.

            "Are you mad?!" His eyes narrowed.

            "I guess so!" Faye hissed back. She scrambled up the steep hill gripping her fists into the ground to pull herself up. "Jet needs to _see _us to get a visual of us!" Faye rolled her eyes again.

            "Don't blame me when they see us, and you get us all killed!" Liam called.

            "You'll be burning in hell with us, so what's it matter?" She growled back.

            Liam scuffed. "Bitter, aren't we?" Looking back at Spike he saw his coat covered in a crimson red. "Should I put pressure on his back, it'll stop the bleeding!"

            "No!" Faye screamed back in horror. "You can't, I have it wrapped as tightly as he can bare it!" Faye heard the loud shrill cry of Spike shouting out again as Liam had started to press on his back. Faye looked up to hear the engine of the hammerhead a moment later, Jet's Zip Craft! Her spirits rose. "Jet!" Faye screamed running into the middle of the road and waving her arms in all hope.

            Jet looked down cursing when he saw the car. "Damn him." Jet growled. Ein snarled in return. Jet smirked. "Exactly, good dog." Jet rewarded Ein, by patting him on the head. The dog wagged his stub of a tail barking happily. "Hang on!" Jet called on the microphone landing on the road by Faye.

            "Liam, help Jet!" Faye called running down the hill, nearly tripping, and stopped herself by gripping a branch from a tree next to her. She fell on her knees by Spike's side, taking his hand. "Spike, we're getting you out of here now." She whispered into his ear.

            Spike mumbled a few words, but Faye couldn't make them out. "We can trust that guy?" Liam frowned looking at Jet as a small dog ran by him. "A dog too?"

            "Ein!" Faye called smiling. For once she was happy to see a familiar face, even if it was a dog. "Spike, Ein's here too." She laughed as the dog licked her on the face. She was happy, even in this situation she found happiness around Spike. Around Ein too. 

            "Faye, how bad is he?!" Jet slid down the hill on his side jogging over to Spike. He cringed. "We have to take him to Doc." He grumbled.

            "Doc?" Faye asked.

            "We saved his life once, going after a bounty, he said he'd repay us any way he could." Jet paused. "They have this laser thing; it can heal wounds, without leaving any scars. It should work on Spike too, right?" Jet spoke in a low voice as Ein put his nose against Spike's forehead.

            "Hurry up!" Liam shouted.

            Jet pierced his lips together. "That punk kid is who's coming with us?"

            "You don't like him?" Faye attempted to make conversations in a rough situation, anything to keep her from loosing it.

            _'I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't…'_ Jet thought looking to Faye as she took hold of Spike's hand, bringing it to her chest and bending down to his face. 

            "Spike, we have to get out of here, it'll hurt, but hang on, okay?" She sighed taking brushing his bangs from his eyes. They fluttered open.

            "Faye?" He wasn't even half awake, Julia was screaming through his mind. "I love you." Faye's face ran pale. Spike looked back at her in a dazed look. "What?" He spoke.

            She shook her head. "I didn't say anything Spike, just don't talk, we'll be getting your back tended to in no time…" Faye tailed off looking back at Jet who had the same shocked look on his face.

            "Julia…" Spike grumbled again. The blood came rushing back to Faye's face, although almost to the point where she was blushing.

            "It was only Julia." She laughed trying to reassure herself. 

            Jet nodded. "Yeah, just Julia…" He grimaced. _'Damned if you do, damned if you don't…' He thought again. "Let's get you three out of here."_

**+ Thought this was a good spot to stop. I've been getting some reviews from ****Autophage**** saying that my writing isn't we'll put together, and that I should maybe through in a few words of thought maybe? So Jet once again has returned to the _Frazee of the day… Er… Chapter! ::people cheer:: LoL, for those who read, Tears of Fallen Rose Petals, I had Jet say a lot of things towards the end, like the chapter title, or something to bring it together. Do you think Spike was really talking about Julia, or was so out of it he thought it was a dream and that he really did say, __I love you, to Faye?  READ + REVIEW! Also Chapter 10 is already written, I get some good reviews you'll get it in a day or so! ^_^ Also look for some happier parts, and some s/f heart wrenches!! +_**


	10. chapter 10

**Protecting the Enemy**

-**Chapter 10-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Here is chapter 10!**

            "You little…" He trailed off. His hair was a pale, silver blue tone, his eyes as cold as ice as he stared at Spike and Julia. 

            "Vicious, please I love—"

            "Me, you love me!" Vicious screamed throwing his hands to his chest. "How could you?!" Now his direction was thrown at Spike. 

            Spike pulled away from Julia covering himself with the blankets of the bed. Julia did the same. Vicious's eyes were cold, hurt, and heartbroken. He had just been betrayed by someone he considered a friend, and his lover… Spike didn't know what to say, he just sat there letting his hand rest on top of Julia's. "I'm sorry Vicious." Julia whispered. She pulled her hand away from Spike's glancing back at him.

            _'Julia, don't do it!'_ Spike growled to himself. They had been slowly pulling away from this. This pain, suffering, the heart ach, they had to get away from Vicious. Spike had met Julia six months ago, she was crying in the corner of a bar with a shot of gin next to her. Spike had sat next to her and she had told him her story. That Vicious, his friend was the one who caused her this pain, caused her the broken wrist that she had, and the brose on her eye. Spike hadn't meant to fall in love with her, it just happened to end up this way.

            It was like some sick love triangle, tearing them all apart. Spike wanted Julia, Vicious wanted Julia, and Julia just wanted out of it all, yet she couldn't help getting lost in it all, and fell in love with Spike. "Let's go Vicious, we'll talk with Spike in the morning, okay baby?" She whispered into his ear. She sighed into his neck kissing along his chin and to his lips letting her hand run down his chest as she held the sheet around her body.

            Vicious glared at her. "No! Not this time!" He growled hitting her across the face with his arm. Spike grew enraged. 

            "Stop!" He shouted out pointing a gun at his old friend.

**++++++**

            "Stop… Stop…" Spike grumbled in his sleep. Faye peered down at his tanned face.

            "Lunkhead..." She uttered. "He's dreaming, I think." Faye whispered as they landed on the roof of a tall building.

            Jet looked back at Faye and nodded. "Probably something from his past; when I first met him he would be screaming in his sleep, it was painful to listen to." Jet sighed. "Did he tell you much, or no?"

            "He only told me a little bit, nothing much though." Faye looked towards Liam. "You're really Julia's brother?"

            Liam stared ahead through the glass window. He was sitting in the passenger seat holding his arm. It was almost as if he were in a trance. He didn't reply to Faye's words. "Julia!" Spike's arms flew into the air, waving in a frantic motion. He screamed her name repeatedly as he rolled onto his back flinging them in all directions.

            Faye's eyes widened. She grabbed his arms yelling back at him to stop, that it was okay, she was there, and she wouldn't let him get hurt anymore. She rolled him onto his stomach again. Jet glanced back again, smiling. _'Someone for him to hold…' _He trailed off in his thoughts looking over at Liam. "Kid, come on, help me get Spike into Doc's clinic." Still no reply. "Yo, kid!" Jet called louder. Liam inhaled a large amount of air into his chest before exhaling and glancing over at Jet.

            "What were you saying?" He questioned. Liam was oblivious to what was happening, although he clearly did hear, and make out Spike's cries for Julia.

            "Spike…" Jet sighed, pointing back to him and Faye, who held his arms at his sides. Her breathing was heavy; it took a lot of strength to hold him down like this.

            Outside Jet's zip craft, the wind was harsh the temperature had dropped, yet was tolerable for Faye who was dressed in shorts and a tank top. A man opened the door. He was short, and stocky with short, curly white hair, and had a tiny pear of glasses, held up by his pointy nose. "Jet, is that you?" The man called, his voice was scratchy and deep. He seemed to be around the age of sixty.

            Jet had opened the back hatch of his zip craft, and was guiding Spike's limp body carefully from it. "Yeah, it's me!" He shouted. "Faye, go tell him to get ready to help Spike, and Liam while we carry him in, okay?"

            Faye was watching Jet and Liam pick up Spike, and carry him out the back of Jet's ship. Her face grew pale, and her heart wrenched as Spike's face wrinkled in pain. She sighed nodding her head. "Yes." She nodded hopping out the back and running over to the older man. "My name is Faye, Spike is trying to help me out, he got hurt, and so did Liam, a friend of ours." She sighed. "Spike's back is pretty torn up, could you help?"

**++++++**

            "What do you mean, you _lost track of them?!" Nathan growled. He sat on a couch three women surrounding him. One girl was on top of him, kissing him down his bare chest. Nathan pushed her to the ground with a harsh shoving motion as he stood up. She yelped out in surprise standing and sitting on the couch._

            "One second our cars were right behind them, and the next they were gone sir." The man bent his head down in shame. "My men are at blame, I'll take full responsibility for them sir." He frowned, looking up. His green eyes widened.

            Nathan smiled. "Yes, you're right. Nathan pulled the gun from under the couch. He fired a shot, killing the man instantly. The girls screamed running behind the couch and hiding. Nathan snarled turning around forcing a smile on his face. "Ladies, don't be scared. I'm not mad at you…" He laughed lightly. "Now… Where were we?" He smirked cocking his head to one side. The one girl stood tears nearly brimming in her eyes.

**++++++**

            "What happened to him?" Doc frowned injecting a pain killer into Spike's arm. "That should numb him from the shoulders down for a good two hours." He smirked looking back at Faye who sighed in relief. "Are you his girlfriend missy?" Faye's eyes widened.

            "No. He's trying to get me some help." Faye sighed shaking her head. When did she get so worried over a guy? He didn't like her anyway; Faye was just an excuse so he could do something exciting in his life. That's all she was to him, a way out of his old troubles and into new ones.

            "I see." He sighed looking over at Jet who smirked holding Ein in his arms and scratching the small dog's ears.

            "How are you related?" The man looked over at Liam who was in one of his dazed moments again.

            "Oh, uhh. He was my babysitter as a kid." Liam smirked laughing lightly.

            "You still are a kid." Jet shot. Liam's eyes narrowed and he tried to ignore that comment. Letting his good hand run through his hair he forgot about the blood and now his blonde and blue streaked hair was half covered in a crimson red. He rolled his eyes in frustration.

            "Thanks…" He grumbled. 

            "You're welcome." Jet spat back. Ein barked in response.

            Doc shook his head. "Spike should be just fine." He ran a small red light over Spike's wounds that drew the cuts and scraps together joining the torn skin and healing his wounds in a matter of minutes. Faye's green eyes opened in awe.

            "That's perfection." She whispered.

            Liam even paid attention to what was going on. "Can you do the same this for me too?"

            The doctor shook his head. "No." He sighed. "I have to clean, and scrap all the glass from your wound first, you see. Thanks to this lovely lady, she saved Spike from having a major infection. All I had to do is throw some peroxide on parts of his back and heal it with the laser."

            Liam grimaced. "I get pain killers first though, right?" He swallowed the ball forming in his throat as Doc readied a needle.

            "Yes, yes of course." He sighed. Liam's heart rate rose as the man came closer. "Just a little prick…" He trailed off. Liam's face grew paler by the second and he nearly passed out as Doc stuck the needle into his arm. Faye smirked holding back her laughter. Liam heard her mild reaction and glared at her.

**++++++**

            "Now Julia!" Spike growled grabbing her arm and pulling her into a back room.

            Julia pulled away in protest. "You'll get killed though…"

            "You wanted me to protect you, I'll do it even if I have to kill my best friend, if it's for you Julia…" He breathed pressing his lips to hers. It was like a drug, the wanting grew more and more, he needed that high, and he needed it now. "I love you…" He sighed.

            Julia's eyes widened before closing. She didn't reply she just kissed him back. Spike sighed nibbling on her neck. "Let's go Spike…" Julia mumbled pushing him away. Spike smirked.

            "Yeah, we'll never look back."

**++++++**

            "Never… Look…" He grumbled. Spike lay on his back in a hospital bed. Faye was sitting on a chair fast asleep. Spike's eyes fluttered opened to meet the cold wet nose of a dog. "Uhh…" He groaned in agony. "I've been blessed with a curse." He moved his hand to his forehead and looked around. "Where…" He paused pushing Ein off the bed and to the ground. "…am I?"

            Faye stirred in her sleep her eyes opened, closing tightly as the light from a lamp beamed into her eyes. "Spike?" Faye yawned.

            "Faye?" He sat up abruptly looking around in horror.

            "Sleeping beauty's awake." Faye smirked walked over to him and poking him in the cheek; Doc had even managed to get rid of his burse. "You're more trouble than you're worth." She frowned. The car flashed into his mind.

            "Did I hurt myself that badly swerving off-road?" Spike lifted his arms in the air trying to find a broken limb, or large gash on his body.

            "You did that on purpose?!" Faye screamed. Rage filled her eyes and Ein barked wagging his stubby tail again.

            "They stopped chasing us, didn't they?" Faye's eyes blinked a few times.

            "Is your back hurting?" She changed the subject. "You were really scaring me back there… You were screaming and stuff; did you have that bad of a dream?"

            Spike's face darkened, and his eye hazed over. "What did I say?"

            "Nothing major, uttered a few things, Julia was one…" She sighed. She remembered him clearly stating I love you, but she wasn't going to say another word about that right now.

            Spike's lips pierced together forming a scowl, like he had just tasted something bitter. "Hmm…" Spike sighed nodding his head. "Thank you." He looked back at Faye his face blank. 

            "For what, Spike?" Faye shook her head not understanding. Her violet hair was down all the way, he bangs hanging in her emerald green eyes.

            He thought for a moment and smiled a bit. "I don't know, just felt right saying it." He looked away, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Faye's mouth hung jarred before closing. She wanted to ask him what he meant when he said I love you. Was Spike referring to her, or Julia? Faye stood taking a few steps closer. She stopped and looked out the window. She stepped closer, she was within arms reach. She leaned forward letting her hand brush the bangs away from Spike's face. Spike glanced up at her with lifeless eyes. "You should think about getting your hair trimmed, you know that?" She smirked, glancing down at him. Nothing changed his expression. Spike's eyes were fixed on Faye. "What is it?"

            Spike blinked as something flashed like a bold of lighting, it came and went away just as fast. He took hold of Faye's hand, pulling it away from him, and brought it back to her side. "I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much…" He spoke barely above a whisper. 

            Faye sighed she turned around and took a seat next to him on the hospital bed. "Thank you for going this far to help me." Faye looked down at her hands. Spike didn't move but managed a glance from the corner of his eyes. Faye looked up at him and slowly let herself lean into him. Spike's eyes widened as Faye's head rested on his shoulder. He turned to look down at her. "Can I just rest here for a minute?" Faye asked. Her voice almost seemed desperate.

            Spike looked away and stared down at the tile floor and over to Ein who laid down resting his head on his feet. Spike's body tensed, but he didn't protest. "Where's Liam?" Spike broke through the silence.

            Faye thought a moment. "With Jet, getting something to eat; I called Jet, he came and got us, and brought us to this place." Faye sighed. She found comfort in voice, what was happening to her, one minute he could stand him, and the next she was begging for him to hold her? She mentally kicked herself. _'He's so warm.'_ Her voice moaned; Faye kicked herself again.

            "He's okay, right?" Spike uttered again closing his eyes and yawning. Faye nodded into his shoulder. Spike's eyebrows knitted together. "Good."

            "Spike?" Faye couldn't stop herself; it would eat her up if she didn't ask him now. "Why did you say, I love you?" Spike's heart wrenched, his mind became a blur. He sharply turned his head to look down at Faye. She pulled away to look into his eyes. They were wide; it was as if he was frightened. That was it, Faye's mind noted. Spike was scared.

**+ THE END! I'm done chapter 11 too! ^__^ Read + Review and you'll get the next chapter. It's the start of a rating change… R folks… That's right! Since there are more PG-13 parts then R… *-* I was soo unhappy, why are there only like three chapters for part 9?! READ + REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! +**


	11. chapter 11

**Protecting the Enemy**

**-Chapter 11-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13/_R_**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Here's chapter 11! Sorry if Spike and Faye have been going OOC. They have a slightly more emotional relationship then they did in the TV series. However warning, this is where the story is starting to reach an R rating. You find out some of Michael's deep dark secrets… ::cough:: Also some language use… It's been awhile since I used some of these words… I guess I felt it killed the fanfic, but for some reason I feel it expresses the way Nathan was feeling at that moment… ::sighs:: -_-' Heh… The last fanfic was a Sailor Moon one, the first one too! +**

**+ _NOTE* _: For those who think Spike wouldn't cry listen to the preview for episode 5 – Ballad of Fallen Angels, Spike says he wakes up as if he were peeling an onion. Or in other words he wakes up crying! ::Hugs crying Spike to death:: +**

**+ Not owning a thing, just the story idea & Liam! + **

            "What?" Spike chocked. His eyebrows arched upwards. His heart beat quickened as images of Julia, and Faye screamed through his mind.  He bent forward pressing his head down with his arms his head hanging over the edge of the bed.

            Faye closed her eyes biting down on her lower lip. She couldn't push this to much further. "You said _I love you." She repeated his words again._

            Spike's head began to ache. Why was Faye in his mind? "It was just a dream." He growled sitting up. His eyes were as cold as ice staring straight through Faye. She looked down at Ein who whimpered in compliant. Faye stood and headed towards the door.

            "I'm sorry; I shouldn't push you on that subject." Faye sighed and began to turn the door handle.

            "I was dreaming about Julia… The night I told her I loved her…" Spike gripped hold of the sheets on the hospital bed tightly, and gritted down on his teeth, closing his eyes as tightly as he could. Faye stopped and turned to face him.

            "Spike, you don't have to tell me about—"

            "I want to!" Spike shouted in anger Vicious's face ran into his mind. Faye was taken back and backed herself into the hospital wall. "Just after I told her, we left. It wasn't long before Vicious had his dogs after us…" Spike's heart ached so much, yet it felt like the world was being lifted from his shoulders. Faye's body slid down the wall and she collided herself into a ball bringing her knees to her chest as she peered over at him. "I told her to get down. She saw someone who was going to shoot me; she got up when I told her not to and was shot." Spike's body began to shake.

            "Spike." Faye whispered. He looked over at her tears were in his eyes. Faye's world was put on halt. Him, Spike Spiegel was crying? She had only known him for less then a week, but never had seemed the type to break down and cry. Faye stood and stumbled over to him locking her arms tightly around him hugging him. "I'm sorry. I should have never asked you to do this." Spike didn't move. He only listened. He didn't let the tears fall. If he did, he would fall; like a glass falling off its shelf, never to be fixed, only to be thrown away with the rest of the broken glasses.

            "Don't you get it though?" Spike sighed pulling her away. "You're my redemption, my chance to fix the past. I keep you safe; I clear my mind of my dreams, my nightmares. They'll keep haunting me if I give up now." Spike smiled as Faye stood up. "I said I would protect you, all be protecting myself too."

            Faye nodded. "Do you want anything to eat, or drink?" Faye needed to change the subject. She couldn't keep talking to Spike like this it wasn't like her. He was tearing away at her heart with every word that left his mouth. Spike nodded standing. His legs were still shaking and he flopped back down on his bed. Frowning he tried again managing to keep his balance. Faye smirked. "Smooth Cowboy." She mocked.

            "I could turn you in any second I wanted." He growled his eyes narrowing. Faye laughed. He was back to his normal self, Faye could tell. She stuck out a hand.

            "Do you need a shoulder to lean on?" Faye joked again. Ein bumped into Faye's leg and walked back over to the door scratching it in protest. Spike grimaced.

            "I'll be just fine." Spike sighed once he reached the door. In the hall guardrails lined the walls Spike sighed in relief and held onto them as they walked towards the cafeteria. Neither one of them spoke a word the silence was defining. Ein scampered down the hall looking everywhere for Jet.

            "Look who it is!" Liam smiled brightly coming over with a soda and half eaten sandwich in hand. Spike sighed, smirking and pushing himself away from the wall to head into the medium sized room. "So how's your back?" Liam walked up behind Spike poking him.

            Spike's eye twitched and he managed to nearly trip Liam. "It's still tender…" He growled.

            "Well, my arm is perfectly fine!" Liam skipped around humming to a song.

            Faye frowned. "So this is what he's like on his days off?" Spike laughed a little at Faye's comment before taking a seat.

            "What'd I do?" He stopped twirling and jumped over a chair to kneel down next to Faye and Spike.

            Spike shook his head. "Nothing kid…" He mumbled. "So, is the food any good?"

            Jet popped out from behind a door. "It's great!" Ein yelped happily and ran over to Jet sliding on the tile floor when he tried to stop.

            Spike nodded. "That's good…" He trailed off and looked at Faye, who stared back at him with the same distanced look in his eyes. "We need to discuss our next move Faye. It won't take long for them to track us down. If Michael is one of the guys in the head office, we've got a good ten hours still though, at the most."

            Liam's body tensed. "Yeah, it's him and Nathan." Liam mumbled his mouth full of food. Faye's nose wrinkled together and Liam just smiled in shame. "Come on Ein, I'll race ya!" He smirked. The dog heard Liam's call and ran quickly over to him as they went out in the hall. "Ready, and go!" Liam darted down the hall, Ein right on his heals.

            Spike rolled his eyes looking away. "All gone to waist…" He grumbled.

            Faye started laughed uncontrollably as Jet came over with a sandwich in his hand. "Is that kid okay in the head?" Jet shook his head in shock a wide smile crossing his face.

            "I really can't say, but at least he's keeping the mutt happy." Spike frowned. He was acting different, but the last time he had seen Liam was when he was ten years old.

            Faye nodded. "Maybe he's just trying to make up for a lost childhood, you know, like they forced him into training and everything."

            Spike nodded, his eyes grew darker. "They still train kids?" Spike's fists clenched together.

            Faye grimaced. "They brought in a bunch of them not to long before I ran away." Faye sighed. "They took them from their families, didn't they?"

            Jet looked down at Spike and decided it was best to just walk away. Spike looked up at Faye. "They don't just take them away; they murder your family, and then try and convince you that they were involved in some horrible incident, and tell you that, that they were the good guys." Spike bent forward gripping hold of his hair. "I used to do that…" Spike whispered. Faye's eyes widened. "I killed little kids families… I didn't deserve someone's love. Julia…" Spike sat up letting his head roll back so he could stare at the ceiling. "She was punished for loving me, right?"

            Faye's eyes narrowed in concern. "No… Spike, you didn't know what you were doing—"

            "That's just it, damn it! I knew what I was doing!" Spike shouted as loud as he could. Faye shuttered. Spike pierced his lips together and looked down again. "You should go."

            Faye didn't understand. "What?"

            "I said, go!" Spike was still hunched forward as he glanced up at her. His eyes were cold, and hurt.

            Faye stood and looked down at him before turning and walking towards the door. Spike sighed holding his face in his hands. "No!" Faye shouted as she reached for the door. She turned around and ran towards Spike. He looked up, his two-toned eyes widened in shock. She flew her arms out, and gripped Spike by the shoulders, running him into a near by wall. "No…" Faye sighed, her chest in haled deeply. Spike was still a little out of it, and looked at her blankly. "I don't want to go…"

            Spike gritted his teeth as he looked up at her. His face was as straight as could be. Anger and frustration clearly marked in hi s eyes. "If you get killed, Faye…"

            "I won't." Faye sighed, standing. She looked around before taking a seat next to Spike. "And for the slim chance that I did, if you so much as think about blaming yourself, I'll have my ghost haunting you for the rest of your life!" Faye growled glaring at him.

            A small smile appeared on Spike's lips. "Ghosts can't stop me from killing myself over it though." His face was dead serious. The words stabbed into her chest, just as if he had just trusted a knife into her heart. He stood and started to walk away. Like he didn't even realize he had said that aloud.

            Faye sat there. Her green eyes wide, she could hear her heart beating. "How…" Faye paused. "How can you say that?!" Faye screamed at the top of her lungs. Spike froze.

            Faye watched from behind him. Spike looked straight ahead cocking his head to one side his eyes widened. "You want to know why Faye?!" Spike shouted he walked over to her pinning Faye to the wall with his arms on either side of him. "First off, I've been a killer since the age of thirteen Faye, I betrayed my best friend when I slept with his girlfriend who fell in love with me. Then I get her killed. I've ever since then had recurring dreams of every single day of my damned life, the worst part is… Now you're a part of it!" Spike was shouting his face less then an inch away. "You're in my dreams Faye, but you're replacing Julia… When Julia is shot, I see you, not her. When I tell Julia I love her…" His eyes widened when he knew what he was going to say. Faye's was in shock.

            "You see me?" Faye hissed in a low tone. Spike frowned and nodded. "So what, you're afraid you're going to end up getting me killed, and of falling in love with me?!"

            Liam and Jet were outside the room their faces to the window peering in. "Can you hear anything?" Jet whispered. Liam hit Jet away with his hand ignoring him.

            "They're yelling and stuff. Faye looks surprised—"

            "I'm not blind; I'm deft…" Jet grumbled. He picked up Ein when he heard his whimpers. They both continued to watch and listen…

            Spike didn't respond at first. He looked at her; his head was starting to hurt him. "I…" He paused. "I don't know Faye. That's what is bothering me the most." Spike sighed and walked away from her towards the kitchen. 

            Faye's eyes widened. "You're just walking away?"

            "Why can't you just go?!" Spike shouted.

            "I don't have anywhere to go Spike!" Faye cried back. Tears were starting to burn into her eyes. It hurt was a painful burning that was increasing by the second.

            Spike stopped again as he was about to pick up a chocolate covered strawberry. He looked back at Faye. She was hurt by his words it was eminent. Spike turned completely around to face her with his eyes closed he nodded. Faye started out slowly walking; gradually speeding into a run she pushed a chair out of the way letting it fall as she ran into Spike hugging him as tightly as she could. Spike sighed wrapping his arms back around her. "Sorry." He said flatly. Faye nodded into his body once again letting two single tears soak into the white t-shirt that Doc had put on Spike after fixing up his back.

            Spike and Faye turned to the sound of Liam's cry as he slipped and fell. Spike smiled pulling away. "Let's eat." Faye muttered her cheeks flushed. The lights were dim enough that Spike didn't notice. "Spike…" Faye paused again. He looked at her. "Promise me you won't hurt yourself, for me?"

            He smirked and managed a light nod. "Not a problem."

**_++++++_**

            Nathan stormed out of the room the three women trailing behind. "Clean up!" He shouted to the man down the hall. He nodded running into Nathan's lounging room. _'Why hasn't that damn kid gotten a hold of me?'_ Nathan's face scribbled together in rage. "It's been ten fucking hours!" He slammed his hand into the wall.

            "Nathan, you need to calm down. We gave him fifteen hours." Michael walked out of the main office cracking his neck. One of the girls smiled and began to rub his shoulders. Michael sighed in content. "We'll be fine. You'll get Faye; Liam gets his revenge for his sister's death. We're all happy." Michael sighed relaxing as the girl massaged the knots from his shoulders and back. Nathan cursed under his breath and jogged down the hallway. "Take a dip in the pool, it'll all be okay!" He smirked as the other two girls walked over to him. "So ladies… Are you busy tonight?" They all giggled and he smiled. "Why don't we go into my office?" They all smiled and nodded their heads agreeably. _'We'll all be happy when Faye's dead…'_ He smirked as they headed towards the elevators.

**++++++**

**In other words I think chapters 12-? Will maintain an R rating… Mainly for description of some things…::cough:: That and Michael isn't a nice person… Nathan is probably the sanest of them all… Read + Review! Chapter 12 had about a page to go, and then it will be posted too! Keep a look out! READ+REVIEW!!!**


	12. chapter 12

**Protecting the Enemy**

**-Chapter 12-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R (Violent Content)**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ It's R because of the content Spike and Faye have… ::cough:: And the fact that Michael isn't a nice boy… -_-' Anyone against murder might want to be wary when they go into the office. +_+ READ + REVIEW!! I GOT VERY LITTLE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!!!! ::ROAR:: +**

**_++++++_**

            Spike grabbed a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. "They're good…" He mumbled his mouth full of food. His dark green hair was tangled and sticking up more then it usually did. She watched as he turned away from her, like nothing had even happened. Faye shook her head. Spike grabbed a food tray and stacked some goodies into a small pile.

            "You are hungry, aren't you?" Faye grabbed a tray herself and took a sandwich and sailed that was in a small plastic container.

            "We should eat, and leave. I'll go talk to Liam about it, okay?" Spike waited for a response from Faye as she grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from his tray. Faye nodded. "I'll be back in a minute."

            Faye sighed as he walked out of the room. She was so tense right now, it was driving her insane. A good shower, that's what she needed. "I'll ask Spike if it's okay when he gets back…" Faye smiled.

****

**_++++++_**

            Spike stepped out of the room. "Jet, where'd Liam go?" Jet was sitting on a red leather chair holding Ein as he gave the dog the last bite of his sandwich.

            "Went to the bathroom I think, it's around the corner." Jet pointed down the hall to where a sign red _the men's' room. _

            "Thanks, I think we'll be leaving soon. Go talk to Faye, she was kind of upset!" Spike called running down the length of the hallway. Jet nodded his head and stood up placing Ein by his feet; he was followed behind him.

****

**_++++++_**

            "I said I would get it done…" Liam growled into his cell phone. "Yes, it's Spike. No, Faye's fine." Liam spoke in a low, harsh tone. Nothing like he had been before. Spike started to open the door, stopping when he heard Liam speaking. "Kill him? I thought you wanted them both alive—" Liam stopped talking when a voice started yelling from the phone. "Yes sir. You'll have the girl, and Spike in a body bag within the hour." Spike's eyes grew wide. He backed away from the door bring his hands to his face. Stumbling backwards Spike fell into the wall opposite the bathroom door.

            "How could you?" Spike uttered. Images of Liam when he was a little kid danced through his head. Like a broken record the image of Liam holding the gun to Spike held fast. Spike started to walk away as the door began to open. Staggering into a jog Spike flew his arms out towards the cafeteria door darting inside. "We're leaving now!" Spike ordered. Faye jumped at the sound of his voice as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Jet, watch out for Liam…" Spike looked back at Jet.

            "Wait, Spike, I wanted to take a shower first…" Faye protested. He was acting strangely again.

            His face was blank and confused. "What are you talking about?" Jet dropped his bag of chips to the ground.

            "We can't trust Liam!" Spike shouted glancing back at his comrade.

            "What do you mean by that, Spike?" Liam's chipper voice piped. Spike's brown eyes widened and he froze.

            Spike turned to face Liam pulling Faye behind him. Spike would be her shield if need be. He had no weapons, his gun and other belonging left behind in his room. How could he have let his guard down? Spike smirked. "I'm sorry; I just want Faye to come with me now." Faye's hands gripped onto the back of Spike's shirt. She let her eyes peer over his shoulder glancing over at Liam.

            "Come on Spike, I'm more help, then trouble, I'm like your bodyguard…" Liam laughed pulling out his gun. Liam held it at his side.

            Spike's eyes narrowed. "Liam, we'll be right back—"

            "Don't screw with me…" Liam shouted. He pointed his gun at Spike. Spike's eyes widened. He pictured the happy little kid he once knew by Liam's side doing the same thing…

            Faye's green eyes were fixed on the gun. "Liam, what are you doing?!" Faye shouted moving away from Spike. He clenched his teeth grabbing Faye's hand and jerking her back behind him again.

            "I'm following orders Faye." Liam sighed. "I'm getting revenge for my sister." He thought for a moment. "Yep, he was right, you're a murder Spike, and you let my sister die! You told me you would protect her!" Liam hissed. Hate poured out of him.

            "That's just like protecting the enemy…" Spike chocked. Liam froze. Faye's eyes went wide. What was he saying, that letting Julia die was okay? Faye didn't understand. "I loved your sister Liam. You and everyone knew that. However, she's just as evil as I was. We both killed, we both hated, we both fell in love with the wrong people." Spike stopped. "Or maybe not, maybe we did fall in love with the right person, but how is that going to change now Liam? She's dead. She didn't listen to me, and got herself shot. I've ever since then had to deal with that fact. Deal with my past, now it's catching up to me—"

            "Shut up!" Liam shouted. "Protecting the enemy? You think Julia's the enemy?! You loved her, and now you're going to throw that feeling away for someone else?!" Liam's eyes glazed over with a layer of tears.

            "Consider it my redemption Liam; let me save Faye, to save your sister." Spike sighed. Faye put her forehead against Spike's back letting her hand wrap around him resting on his stomach.

            "No!" Liam cried out, he started to pull the trigger on his gun. A gunshot rang through the air. Spike's eyes went wide as Liam fell to the ground. Jet stood off in the distance his gun fell from his hands falling at his feet.

            "Liam!" Spike pried Faye's arm off his waist and ran over to his side. A pool of blood surrounded his body. Spike let his head rest in his lap. 

            "Spike…" Liam breathed. He coughed up blood. Faye walked over slowly. "Keep her safe…" Liam exhaled closing his eyes. He would never take another breath.

            Jet frowned closing his eyes. "Sorry kid…" He whispered. Jet looked over at Spike.

            "He wasn't going to shoot me," Spike tried to convince himself. Faye walked up to Spike. He looked up at her. "right?" Faye didn't know what to say. She thought for a moment and remembered the picture. Her head pulled. How could she of almost forgotten about her.

            "Could we go to Nathan's, Spike?" Faye whispered. His eye's narrowed again. She could wait to take a shower. Faye closed her emerald eyes. "I wanted to save someone." Faye sighed. "That picture I grabbed when we left my apartment. It's a picture of me and this little girl." Spike's eyes widened. "She was one of the people they brought in. They killed her brother, her sister, grandparents, anyone they saw. It was her birthday when they went to get her… Her whole family was there to celebrate. She just turned ten." Faye sighed. "Her name's really Emily, but ever since her brother died trying to save her, she's called herself Ed. That's what his name was."

            Spike nodded. He gently placed Liam's head on the ground folding his arms over his chest. "Ed…" He smiled. Spike looked over at Jet. "Keep your phone on. We might need your help."

            Faye started for the door. "Let's get some your stuff first." Spike nodded walking slowly up to her. He looked back at Liam. "He's in a better place…" Faye sighed. She reached out and was going to take Spike's hand but he pulled away looking at her with a cold glance before walking out of the room. 

            "He's just lost his last foot hold to Julia… He'll be okay after a little while." Jet sighed. "Take care of him." Jet smiled towards Faye. Ein whined walking over to Liam's dead body, licking at his right hand. "I'll go get Doc and tell him what's going on."

            Faye nodded and walked out. "I'll kill him safe..." She hurried down the hall trying to keep up with Spike's quick strides. He jogged into his room opening the closet to find his tattered clothing. His yellow shirt was stained with blood, yet his torn sleeve had been sewn back on, with a red colored thread. "It was the best I could do." Faye grumbled. Spike tore off the white shirt ignoring Faye's words and threw on his shirt. Faye's cheeks flushed slightly as she bit down on her lower lip trying to control herself. "I put it in my bag before we left to get breakfast."

            "Get the picture." Spike commanded. Faye sighed pushing him out of the way. She stood on her tiptoes and reached up to grab the picture. The girl was tall and thin with fire-red hair and golden colored eyes. Spike smiled when he saw Faye. Ed was pulling at her hair and she was falling off a chair as the picture was taken. "Cute kid." He smirked. Faye sighed sticking the picture in her back pocket.

            "She'll be on the thrid floor—"

            "The main one." Spike cut her off. "I know that place inside out." Spike grimaced. "I lived there for thirteen years of my life. I was ten when they brought me and Vicious there." Faye frowned. "Come on." Spike grabbed Faye's arm again and pulled her along grabbing his gun off the nightstand.

**++++++**

            "Stay behind me. No matter what, okay?" Spike pleaded. They had taken Jet's zip craft. Spike landed on the roof of a smaller building. He grimaced. 

            Faye nodded. "I'm okay with that." Spike leaned over her and grabbed another gun out of the dashboard. "You'll need this." He checked the clip to make sure there were enough bullets in it. Faye pierced her lips together and took the gun from his hands. "We're about a half a block away. They don't know what Jet's, zip craft looks like, so hopefully they don't know we're close to them." Spike opened the hatch letting Faye get out and stretch her arms into the air.

            "You think we can really pull this off?" Faye sighed. "I mean two against how many people. They're after you; they want me back so I can be with Nathan. That and we're taking one of their smartest kids that they've got—"

            "What?" Spike's eyes widened.

            "She's a prodigy they said. She can hack into anything, figure out puzzles even top mathematicians couldn't figure out. She's a sweet little kid, but they keep her under tight security."

            "Damn it!" Spike kicked his leg into the zip craft. "Why didn't you say so to begin with—"

            "You would have said no, wouldn't you?" Faye smiled at him. Her voice was so sincere it hurt Spike to even look at her.

            "Just be quiet, and listen to me when we get there." Spike gritted his teeth.

            "Whatever it's worth Spike," She took a breath. "thank you." She smiled when he looked at her with a cold distant look.

            Spike nodded and headed for a ladder that led them down onto the ground. He stopped as he started to walk down. He glanced down at his shirt where Faye had fixed it. "About my shirt…" He trailed off. "Thanks for fixing it. The red thread doesn't match, but at least I can wear it."

            "It's better then that hooters shirt of yours." Faye mocked. Spike smirked and walked down the ladder.

            "I thought it was your shirt though…" He laughed as Faye's face turned beet red. She started following Spike. After he reached the ground he waited for Faye and then started running down the alleyway. Faye in shock blindly followed him. Spike glanced behind him as he turned onto the walkway noticing Faye was trailing behind. "Give me your hand." Spike ordered. Faye did as he asked and he started in a dead run Faye struggled to keep up. He was like a blur and in no time they were at the back entrance. Faye bent forward trying to catch her breath. Spike smiled back at her. "Sorry."

            Faye frowned. "Do you have to run so," She took a breath. "fast?" Spike shook his head.

            "I'll go a little slower next time." Spike smirked. "Stay quiet." He ordered readying his gun and stepping up to the door. With a strong kick the door slammed open hitting the guard who was watching the back exist. Spike smiled as he fell to the ground out cold. "Easier then I thought." He grabbed Faye's hand again pulling her to the left. "We'll take the elevator and then—" Spike stopped when he heard the sound of laughter coming from a nearby room. He pushed Faye to the wall himself standing next to her. "…We'll grab the kid and go." Spike whispered. Faye nodded. "Come on." He ran down the hall without making a sound. Faye watched in awe following behind him. He was flawless in his technique. Is this what they teach those kids in the back room? Faye held her breath as she saw someone coming from the door. Spike's eyes widened and he looked around in a panic. He saw a room. The lights were out, he ran for it grabbing Faye and pushing himself and her inside.

            "Where are we?"

            "Someone's office…" Spike whispered into her ear as the people walked by. It was dark and they couldn't see anything. It smelled odd. Faye thought it was familiar, something like… Spike found a light switch and turned it on. Faye fell to her knees, blood. It was scattered on the walls surrounding three girls who lay dead on the ground their bodies naked. Spike grabbed Faye as she was about to scream and covered her mouth. He looked in horror closing his eyes himself. They were cut up so badly he couldn't even tell who they were. "Don't scream." Spike sighed he let go of her and stepped closer to the girls. Spike started gagged, his eyes watering from his violent coughing. The sounds of footsteps alerted him. He turned the lights off and ran into a closet with Faye, closing it as someone came in.

            "You shouldn't trust strangers…" The voice chuckled. The flash of a camera sickened Spike even more. Faye's eyes widened in fear when she recognized that voice, he was one of the main reasons that she had run away. "I'll have to have the room redone again… I'm too tired to clean right now." Another flash lit the room before he walked out again closing the door. Spike sighed. He couldn't see Faye from where he stood. She was close though he could feel the heat of her body radiating onto his.

            "It's him." Faye sighed. She reached her hands out to find a light to the closet but instead her hand landed on Spike's face. She stopped before running her hands over his face. His eyes were closed, a smile on his lips.

           "Looking for the light?" He mumbled as her hand ran over his lips. Faye nodded. Spike couldn't see her. He took a step forward bumping her into the wall. Spike came closer.

            "I was trying…" Faye whispered. Spike stretched his hands out to find her face. He did the same as Faye did. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly agape. He let his hands run through her hair. His heart beat quickened.

            Faye let her fingers tangle in his mass of green hair. He smiled leaning forward. "Faye…" He trailed off as his nose bumped into hers.

            Faye's cheeks flushed. Her heart was beating so loudly she prayed he couldn't hear. He laughed a little letting his face rub against hers. Faye sighed into his ear sending a shiver down his spine. "Hmm…" She smiled.

            Why was he doing this? What about his Julia? His mind clouded more and more by the second. She had worked her magic on him. He was hers, kept tightly under her spell of lust. He kissed her cheek and then went to her lips the want taking over his awareness of the situation. Faye pulled away trying her hardest to see the look in his eyes. "Spike—" She was cut off as Spike kissed her again pressing his body into hers. His hands ran down her sides and down to her thigh. Faye moaned into his mouth trying to unbutton his shirt. Spike pulled her down to the ground trying to avoid the few boxes and scattered papers. They pulled down a coat landing on top of Faye and him. She laughed lightly moving her hands from Spike's chest and throwing the coat into the back of the closet. 

            "Faye…" He mumbled again letting his lips trail down to the collar of her shirt. Faye's back arched against his frame as she pulled him closer. Why didn't she make him stop? Spike kissed her again. Faye wanted this, she knew she did, but something was screaming at her to stop. Faye's eyes opened and she looked up at Spike's shadowed face as he started to kiss her again.

            "Stop…" She breathed. Spike looked down at the shadowed figure underneath him, his eyes hazed. "We can't Spike." His eyes filled in confusion as her spell started to weaken. She pushed him away. This wasn't right. Not now, they were in a closet, in a room with three dead women. Not forgetting that this was Michael's office no less… Spike sighed letting his body relax and fall onto Faye with a sigh. She let her hand run through his hair as he relaxed into her frame feeling comfort. She was right, what was he thinking, what about Julia? _'She's dead…'_ The horrid words echoed in her head, like a broken record.

            He pushed himself up and took Faye's hand pulling her up. He coughed looking down in shame. His shirt was nearly unbuttoned and he quickly fastened it. Faye pulled her shirt down some and let her hand run through her hair. "Come on." Spike sighed opening the door. The click of a gun made his beating heart stop.

            "You should really make sure no one is in the room before doing something like that…" Michael held a gun to Spike head. Faye backed herself into the back of the closet in fear.

            "Michael, don't!" Faye pleaded.

            "Did he hurt you, Faye?" Michael looked back towards her winking. He disgusted her. Faye shook her head.

            "You were the one who hurt me Michael. You and Nathan both did. Let us go… Please Michael?" Faye whispered.

            "Yes, please Michael?" Spike smirked. Michael glanced down at Spike his eyes narrowing. It was enough time for Faye to fire her gun hitting Michael in the hand.

            "Damn you!" He shouted falling back in pain. Spike kicked the gun away from his letting his foot, step down onto Michael's neck.

            "You should make sure that the girl doesn't have a gun before doing something like that…" Spike mocked stepping down even harder. Michael's throat pained him and he coughed desperately trying to get some air…

****

**_++++++_**

****

**_READ + REVIEW!!!!! That's all I have to say this time. ^__^_**


	13. chapter 13

**Protecting the Enemy**

**-Chapter 13-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13/R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ A long chapter! ^_^' Ed makes her début. She's a much more troubled child, but mainly because she's traumatized… Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! What do you think will happen in the grand finally?! +**

**_++++++_**

            Michael smiled his eyes narrowing. "Yes, but you always watch where you step!" Michael grabbed his pocket knife, from his pants pocket and drove the blade into the back of Spike's leg. Spike's eyes grew wide and he yelled out in pain falling back. Faye screamed grabbing her gun and firing. She hit Michael in the chest. "You…" His eyes looked over at Faye who held her gun firmly in her hands. His eyes rolled back and he exhaled. Faye fired again, and then again.

            "Die…" She mumbled, firing a forth time. "Die!" Faye screamed. Spike's eyes widened He stood using his good leg and throwing himself at Faye knocking the gun from her hands and taking her down onto the ground with him. Tears filled her eyes as her head crashed onto the hard ground. Spike frowned and pulled her closer to himself cradling her in his arms. "I killed him." Spike rested his head into hers.

            "It's okay; he would have been put to death if he went to trial anyway." Spike looked over at the dead girls again and shuttered. Faye's body shook in his arms. She was so fragile. "Hey now, don't cry over him."

            Faye looked up at Spike. "I'm not. I thought you were really hurt. I got scared." Spike's eyes warmed and he smiled. Faye got lost in his gaze. She let her head rest on the ground as Spike held her closer. So many stories lay hidden behind them. She wanted to know them, all of them; she wanted to know everything about this man.

            "Even worse, don't cry over me." Spike smirked. "You're not supposed to care about your bodyguard." It was amazing. He could make it seem like they were the only ones in the room. Like the world was revolving only around them. She pulled her arm out from under herself and let it fall onto Spike's face again. She pulled him towards her face letting her lips get closer to his. Spike looked at her, and Julia's face ran into his mind. "No…" He pushed her away. Her face was filled with confusion. "I can't fall in love again Faye. Not now." Faye looked down as she sat up avoiding eye contact. Spike pulled her into his arms again. "Please understand?" Spike whispered. "Just wait, okay?" Faye still didn't look at him, but nodded. Spike stood limping over to get Faye's gun.

            "What about him?" Faye glanced over at Michael's dead corpse. Her violet hair was slightly ruffled and her shirt was still slightly off center. Spike frowned and kicked his hand away from him. Bending he took the pocket knife out of his leg and groaned in pain. Flinching his cut away part of Michael's shirt and tied it around his leg.

            "We leave him." Spike spat. "Let's go." Faye stood and took her gun she only hair four more bullets left in her gun. Spike put his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anyone and opened the door to peer out. Faye hit the light switch and Spike jumped a little in surprise.

            Faye smiled. "Sorry." She laughed a little. She made a note in the back of her mind. Spike was the only one who made her smile in the worst of situations. What was that back there? He kissed her with such wanting, yet now he doesn't care? Who was he kissing, Faye, or Julia? Faye shook her head removing the thoughts from her mind. Spike nodded his head as they walked out the hall. She could see the elevators and took a step ahead of Spike as he limped along. The knife had gone into the flesh of his mussel, but wasn't as bad as it looked. However, Spike wasn't about to go as far to say that it tickled. Spike grabbed Faye and jerked her back again.

            "Don't go a head of me." Spike growled. His eyes were dark and cold, something was different suddenly.

            "I'm not like Julia—"

            "Don't say it!" Spike pushed her into a wall his face centimeters away from her own. She looked into his eyes frightened by his reaction. He looked down and shook his head. "For my sake, just listen, you die, I die, okay?" Spike looked back at her with a smile on his face once again. His eyes were closed; she couldn't tell what he was really thinking.

            Spike grimaced and forced a smile on his lips. He hated how she could pick out every emotion he had running through him. How did Faye do it? "Come on." Faye looked towards the elevator. Spike nodded and walked along with her. No one was in the hall, it was odd.

**++++++**

**            "**They left, did they?" Doc chuckled as Jet sat down in his office holding Ein once again. "He really cares about this one you say?" Jet nodded. "I remember the first time you found that kid, all cut up, bloody and bruised." He shook his head. "All he said for two days was Julia…"

            "Faye means something to him though." Jet smiled. "His second chance I guess? Maybe his second change at finding love too." Jet let his hand run through what hair he had.

**++++++**

**            Jet walked along a bad part of town whistling to a song. It was raining pretty hard, the sky was so dark and clouded he didn't think the sun would ever shine again. "Julia…" A voice uttered. Jet walked by an alleyway. He had been looking for a bounty, but had found nothing. His old friend Doc's place had been torn to bits by some guy and he wouldn't stop until he tracked him down. "Julia…" The voice cried out again. Jet paused in his tracks and he noticed how cut up the guy was.**

**            "Buddy, are you okay?" Jet walked a little closer. The guy was shaking like a leaf holding the dead body of a girl in his arms. He was on the ground coiled into a ball, his dark green hair mixed with blood and dirt.**

**            "Julia!" He shouted rocking back and forth.**

**            "Kid, what happened?" Jet finally noticed the dead girl. "I'll go get help, you stay here!" Jet shouted running towards his zip craft…**

**++++++**

            "If he looses this one too though, I don't think he'll come back to us alive." Jet frowned as Ein whined.

            "Where'd you get the mutt?" Doc mumbled staring at the dog.

            "Found him on the docks by the Bebop. His owners abandoned him." Doc nodded.

            "I see…" He trailed off. "Faye's pretty strong; they'll both make it out of this alive."

            "I hope you're right."

**++++++**

            Spike pushed the up button and the elevator opened right away. He darted in firing at the camera in the corner. Faye frowned and pushed the button for the third floor. "Spike?" Faye whispered. Spike looked over at her blankly.

            "What now? Do you want to save the world while were at it?" He sneered. Faye frowned glaring over at him.

            "I wanted to know if I could stay with you until I found a place of my own when we get Ed." Spike looked at her for a moment in thought. 

            "Yeah." He nodded a small smile forming on his lips. The elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly. "Be quiet." Spike ordered. Faye nodded. He pushed away from the wall he was leaning into and looked around before running to the left. Faye followed behind. Her heart was pounding the adrenalin running though her.

            "He's dead?!" Nathan screamed from a room. Spike's eyes widened and he looked back at Faye who stood frozen in the middle of the hall. 

            Spike motioned for her to come over to him, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry Spike…" Her body shook. "I can't—" Spike ran over to her and pulled her against the wall.

            "You're going to listen to me damn it!" Spike growled. His eyes were narrowed little slits. "I won't loose you too." Spike's voice was in a harsh whisper. Faye watched his every move as he started to back away. She  nodded her head again and started to trail behind.

            "First that damned kid, and now my brother! Where is he, I'll kill him with my bare hands, hunt him down, he's in here somewhere!" Nathan came storming out of his room. Spike grabbed Faye and they ran down the hall and around the corner. "Huh?" Nathan blinked a few times. Did he see someone? He took a few steps down in Spike and Faye's direction.

            "Sir, do you want to go see your brother?" A man came out and looked towards Nathan. He glared towards the corner of the hall and looked back at the man.

            "I'm coming…" He growled.

            Spike sighed taking a deep breath. He looked over at Faye who had a death grip on his wrist. "That hurts, you know?" He smirked as her face turned bright red.

            "Sorry." Faye sighed pulling out her gun and holding that instead. Spike's eyebrows raised and he almost felt like hugging her just for the heck of it, but he couldn't, not now, he couldn't get distracted. They needed to save that kid. He looked at Faye for a moment longer, getting lost in her green eyes.

            "Come on." He sighed smiling again. Faye agreed as he glanced around the corner and past the room Nathan was last in. Faye's eyes glanced in as they past. It was littered with pictures. 

            "Spike…" Faye stopped and looked in swinging her arms around with gun in hand, as she made sure no one was in the room. "Look Spike." Faye pointed to the desk. The pictures were all of her and Spike. Even a picture of Faye holding Spike after the car crash was found.

            "Liam had a hidden camera somewhere." Spike sighed he walked around finding a few bottles of whisky, and some trays with empty food. A few discarded containers of red eye as well. "He's on redeye too?" Spike picked up the administrator and held it up for Faye to see.

            "His other favorite thing to do, other then getting drunk and beating on me." Faye smiled a little. Spike looked down at it. Held in the palm of his hand he clenched it in his fists and threw it into the opposite wall with all his might. It merely bounced back landing at his feet. 

            Spike glared in defeat. Why did things have to be like this anyway? Why did Faye have to be a connection to his past? He killed his past, it should be left dead, and she was bringing it back to life, bringing back those dreams that were to be left behind. Faye was bringing back the hate, the unwanted nagging in the back of his mind. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Spike growled kicking the redeye out of his sight. Faye watched him from the corner of his eyes.

            "Is something wrong?" Faye whispered making sure the door was locked before she relaxed some.

            Spike looked over at Faye his lips pierced together. "Vicious did redeye too. I did for a little while in fact. I didn't like the way it affected me though. Vicious however loved it and I would always find him passed out in his room…" Faye frowned and nodded her head. He flinched and leaned against the back of a couch letting some of the pressures on his leg subside.

            "We're safe in here." Faye reassured him. "Nathan once locked himself in here. He was to drunk to unlock the door and had to have his men break in for him. It took them four hours." Faye started to laugh. Spike silenced her covering her face with his hand as someone began to turn the door handle.

            "What the hell, which one of you locked the door?" Nathan growled banging into it.

            This was just great. Faye picked the perfect room to lock them selves in. They were trapped. There were windows, but it was too high to jump, and there was nothing to climb down. Spike looked around in a panic racing around for any means of escape. Faye looked up. "Air duct." Faye pointed. Spike stopped and ran over to her and looked up. Smiling he hugged her on impulse. Faye smiled weakly and helped him drag a large chair over.

            "Is someone in there?!" Nathan growled. He could hear noises coming from inside. "Faye, Faye is that you?!" Nathan pounded on the door. "Baby, hang on I'll be there in a second."

            "Screw you!" Faye screamed. Spike's eyes widened.

            "Faye!" Spike hissed covering her mouth and looking at her in shock.

            "He already knows I'm in here, might as well just play with him a little." Faye smirked. Spike still didn't know what to say. She was just as evil as he was. Faye winked.

            "Faye, open the door!" Nathan growled checking himself into the door. Faye shouted another comment towards Nathan. He just checked himself into the door again.

            "Faye, come on!" Spike shouted pulling the cover of the air duct to the ground. Faye frowned and nodded her head.

            "Open the door or you know what will happen to you!" Nathan screamed. There was a gunshot and Faye screamed out as it flew by her. "I warned you Faye, I'm sorry if I hurt you!" He pounded his fists into the door. "I love, you just open the door!"

            "Sir, we can get some of the men in the ducts and trap them in the room that way. They're trapped, we can surround them." A man smiled turning on his phone.

            Nathan nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Do it, but don't kill either of them, I want them both now…" He smirked. "Faye you're both trapped in that little room!"

            Spike's eyes darkened. "They know we're going in the air ducts…" He grimaced. "We have to hurry. They still don't know why we came back, we'll grab the kid and then we'll work on an escape plan from there." Spike climbed up into the entry of the duct and took Faye's hand pulling her onto the chair.

            "We'll be fine." Faye whispered. Spike's body tensed and his grip on her hand tightened. She turned at looked towards the door. 

            "I don't know now… If we don't, I'm sorry." He couldn't look down to see what her reaction was, he didn't want to either. It was going to end up the same way, wasn't it? Spike started to pull his hand away but Faye held it tighter pulling it to her face and kissing his palm gently.

            "We'll be fine." Faye reassured him again. Spike's lips were closed tightly and he pulled away with a strong tug of his hand. "You might of loved me once Nathan, but not anymore…"  She sighed. 'I may of loved you too, but no more.' Spike looked up at Spike and smiled weakly.

            "Hurry up." Spike urged. Faye sighed and pulled herself up slowly following Spike.

**_++++++_**

            "Ed's never going to get out of here, is she?" A small girl sat huddled in a small corner of a room. It was small, white, and cold. She shivered rubbing her arms trying to gather warmth. "Ed misses Emily." She whispered rocking back and forth. She stood and walked over to a small white table, and a small white chair she took peered down at the notebook. One of the guards had given it to her so she would stop crying.

            Sitting down she opened the notebook and flipped past a few pieces with scattered doodles on them. "Ed must draw." She smiled and turned to a blank page and began to draw a picture of a boy. He was tall, with short fire red hair, like hers was, and dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. "Ed is going to draw Ed!" She laughed before her eyes narrowed. She looked over at the door at one of the guards he was staring at her. "Stare, stare, is that all Mr. Guard person does?" She jumped up and turned the table over. Grabbing the chair she screamed out and threw it at the glass window cracking it.

            She started pulling at her hair and rolled on the ground. She hated this place. "Take Ed home!"

            "Sit down, and shut up!" He growled. "You don't want me to come in there again, do you?" She frowned and ran back into her corner.

            "Ed is sorry." She started rocking back and forth again. There were the sounds of whispers from above.

            "Ed…" Faye pushed Spike ahead of her and looked down threw the slanted opening. "Ed, it's Faye…" She whispered again.

            "Faye-Faye!" She laughed jumping up.

            "I said shut up kid!" The guard kicked the door and Ed sat back down, looking up at Faye.

            Faye's eyes narrowed. "Hang on Ed." She smiled and glanced back at Spike. She kicked at the duct letting her wait break the latch and she fell to the ground shouting out in pain. Spike hung half way down and shot at the door hitting the guard who fell to the ground screaming out, before dying.

            "Damn it." Spike cursed jumping down. "Are you okay?" He helped Faye stand and glanced at the girl who was now hiding in the other corner. "Kid you okay too?"

            Her golden eyes narrowed and she coiled up like a cat rocking back at a quicker pace. "Mean man." She uttered.

            Spike's eyebrows knitted together. "No, I'm here to help you, like Faye is—"

            "No, mean man!" She screamed flinging her arms into the air and ran at him hitting her head into his stomach, and kicking her foot into his leg.

            Spike gritted his teeth and bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling out in pain. He grabbed Ed as he fell and covered her mouth silencing her. "Don't scream!" He growled. She kicked her legs in a frantic motion. 

            "Ed, stop!" Faye pulled her away from Spike and held her to her chest until she stopped struggling. "Spike is not a mean man; he's good, like me. He'll help you get out of here, I promise you that." Faye lay on the floor holding Ed and letting her hand run through her hair trying to sooth her. "It's okay. I'm back; you don't have to worry anymore." 

            "Mean…Man…" She started to cry and turned to face Faye hugging her. "Home?" She asked.

            Faye smiled looking over at Spike who watched over them in awe. Faye had been so bitter to him in the beginning. Now though, she was her true self. Not the one who hated others, the one who did care, yet was still strong. "Spike will help us go home, okay Ed?"

            Ed nodded. "Spike…" She shuttered trying to control her tears. "Spi-Spi?" Faye laughed nodding her head.

            "Spi-Spi will help." Spike scowled. Spi-Spi, what kind of name was that? He stood up limping over to the wall.

            "Come on Faye." Spike cracked his neck. "Who knows if someone heard us." There were voices coming from the air duct.

            Faye sat up and Ed looked over at Spike. "Spi-Spi!" She jumped up and ran towards him. Spike's eyes widened and he guarded himself, afraid she would attack him again. Instead she grabbed his arms away and hugging him tightly.

            He smirked and patted her head lightly, not sure how to react. Faye smiled again looking at him. It was cute watching him, he didn't know how to act around her. "Yeah… Spi-Spi." He growled. 

            "Ed, stay quiet, okay?" Faye took her hand as she let go of Spike. 

            Spike looked at them. "Be silent." Ed, and Faye nodded in unison. "Let's get out of here…" He smiled and walked towards the door. He couldn't hear anything. "Ready… He gripped the door handle. "Go." He whispered.

            "Wrong move Spike." He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and heard Faye and Ed's echoed screams. Was he dying, was this how it was going to end?

**+ Looks like a chapter and an epilogue to go! ^___^ so are you liking this?! I hope so! Might take a while for the endings though. I got a few bad grades on my report card and I'm banned from the computer. I'm sneaking on to post this… -_-' So I must be going!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE?! +**


	14. chapter 14

**Protecting the Enemy**

**-Chapter 14-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13/R (Warning - some violent content)**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! However keep a look out for the epilogue! ^__^ I've enjoyed writing this so much! I hope everyone liked it too! Even though it got less reviews then Tears of Fallen Rose Petals, I'm still content. I never expected this to be longer then it either… Then again ToFRP does have a sequil still be written so… -_-' heh… +**

**+ Not owning a Thing… Well, the story idea I guess I can claim ^_^ +**

**_++++++_**

            He swayed from side to side. His body was numb, his mind was screaming, was he going to die? His eyes stung as blood ran steadily into them. He coughed and blood spat out of his mouth onto the concrete below him.

            Limping he held his stomach and chest with his arms as he bumped into a street light. He was so dizzy. _'Die, I want to die…' His words echoed in his mind like a broken record. His two-toned eyes slid shut and his face hit the ground with a fare amount of force._

            He barely made out the echoed cries of a girl as he drifted into unconsciousness. "Are you okay, Spike, Spike?!"

            That was the first day anyone had ever given a damn about him. His life was surrounded by death and carnage, blood and more blood. Humming was it? His eye drifted opened and he let out a slight moan. Blinking he focused. Who was she? He blinked again. _'Julia…'_ He smiled and razed his left arm to her hand.

            Her blue eyes widened and she smiled moving closer to him. The humming had stopped, that lulling tune, he wanted to here more of it. "Spike…" She sighed happy to see he was okay.

            "Sing for me…Just like that." His words were simple, and as gentle as could be. He had been hurt so much in his life; you would never think that he had been through so much with the look he was giving her. So caring, so loving…

****

**_++++++_**

            His body was swaying again. A cool breeze blew his hair in front of his head. He was looking down. "Julia…?" He uttered opening his eyes. Chained, his arms and legs connected by four locks, and chains, his body hung about three feet off the ground. Where was he?

            "Spike!" Faye screamed, as Nathan pulled her head back and forced her to look at him as one of his men hit him in the back with a metal baseball bat. He screamed. Not just a shout, it made her blood run cold. "Nathan, make it stop! Please, don't hurt him!" Tears were running down her pale face. Her hands were cuffed in front of her.

            "Faye." He strained to say her name. It was that numbing pain. He could feel the blood running down his back. How long had he been knocked out? They were on the walking bridge. It connected both sides of the river.

            Nathan pushed her into the railing of the bridge and brought his face against hers. "You want it to stop, you want it to stop?!" He shouted through clenched teeth. "This is your punishment…" He smirked and pressed his body against hers and forced his lips to hers.

            Faye managed to get her arms up and dug her nails into his face as she screamed. Ed was clinging to one of the rails and rocking back and forth again. "Mean man…" She was crying her body shook.

            "I'm sorry Faye." Spike let his eyes falls on her. He smiled lightly. "I couldn't even save the kid for you." His voice was weak and deep. He was struggling to stay awake.

            "Don't be Spike…" Faye cried sliding down the rails and looking up at him. It was all her fault. From the second she asked him what he wanted to drink. She had fallen in love with him. He had protected her this whole time. She couldn't do a thing to protect him though. Was Julia able to protect him? Her body shook.

            Nathan held his hand to his face trying to stop the blood flow. "Feisty tonight, aren't we Faye?" He smirked and walked over to Spike. He bent down and turned his head to the side a smile on his face, his eyes narrowed. "Do you love her?" Faye's head shot up. What was he asking of Spike, he couldn't ask him that!

            Spike's eyes were slowly closing. Nathan tapped his face with his hand. "Screw you." He smiled weakly and looked back at Faye his eyes filled with pain. Did he _love_ her?

            Nathan frowned and shook his head. "Is that anyway you want to be speaking to me?" He smirked. "You killed my brother you know?" He smiled. Pulling out his gun and waving it around. "How many times did you shoot him? Three…four times?" He put the gun against Spike's head. "You killed him!" Nathan was loosing it. Even his own men were a little shaken by his actions. "I should shoot you right now…"

            "Nathan, I killed him." Spike's eyes widened. His body shook as a gust of wind blew by him he was swaying again.

            "Faye, don't—" Nathan hit him across the face with his gun. Spike shouted out again and Ed's whimpers became louder and more frightened.

            "You what?" Nathan turned to Faye and smiled. "You're the one who killed him, huh? Well, why don't we just let you do the honors then?" Faye was confused what was he talking about. "Stand up."

            Faye shook her head. "No."

            His eyes twitched and his body tensed. "Stand up!" He grabbed her arms. He glanced at one of his men. "Take the handcuffs off." The man nodded and complied with Nathan's command. He pulled her arms around her waist, her chest leaning into his back. Taking her hands she put the fingers on the trigger.

            "What are you doing?" Faye's eyes widened as he pointed the gun at Spike. "No, no I won't shoot him!" Faye tried to pull away, even tried kicking him. Nathan smirked and ran backwards slamming her legs into the rails. She screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.

            Spike's body shook with anger. He wasn't going to let her die. Not Faye or Ed. "Faye… Run!" Spike shouted. He could feel his pulse racing a newfound strength.

            "Spike…" Faye's body shook even more.

            "Now, shoot him." Nathan smiled.

            "No." Faye whispered letting her head rest into Nathan's back. She couldn't look at Spike.

            "Faye, shoot him, shoot him now…" Nathan clenched his teeth.

            "I said no damn it!" Faye screamed.

            Nathan became enraged and grabbed her arms throwing her to the ground. "Useless bitch!" He kicked her in the stomach. "I should kill you right now!" He fired a shot and it grazed her cheek. Faye screamed out. Spike's eyes narrowed. He couldn't take this. Ed started screaming. "Shut up you little brat!"

            "Mean man!" Ed shouted standing up. Nathan gritted his teeth. "I would have killed you by now if you weren't so useful…" Her golden eyes narrowed.

            "Kill Ed, see if Ed cares!" She screamed. Her arms shook and she stuck them out at her sides. Faye screamed for him to stop.

            "Nathan, stop it!" Spike's voice was low and hateful. She looked at him. His eyes were on fire. Such hate, it was frightening. 

            Faye stood as he came closer. "Nathan… I'll do it." He turned and smiled at her. "Give me the gun." She walked over and leaned into his frame. "I'm sorry, I won't run away again." She kissed his chest and Nathan patted her head lightly.

            "Finally, you've come to your senses Faye." She walked back pulling him with her. Spike looked at her in confusion. She smiled and nodded standing on his tip toes she let her head rest on his shoulder, as she gripped the gun in her hands.

            "It's the only way…" She whispered. Faye closed her eyes her grip tightening. "Goodbye Spike…" Spike's eyes widened. Was she going to shoot him, give up and stay with Nathan?!

            "Faye, what are you doing, don't give up, and don't go back with him!" He struggled to free himself.

            "I'm not giving up." Spike's heart wrenched she turned the gun and put it against Nathan's chest. "Goodbye." She cried pulling the trigger.

            Spike watched in horror as the bullet pierced through Nathan's chest and into Faye's. She cried out as they both fell backwards. "Faye!" His eyes widened. "Faye, no!" Tears came spilling over his eyes. "You can't die, you can't!" He flung his body in the air. "Unchain me! Unchain me now, please?!" Spike's eyes closed and he cried screaming. How could she do this to him?

            "Faye-Faye, Faye-Faye…" Ed ran to the rails where she had fallen over. Ed watched as she fell towards the frigid waters. "Faye-Faye!" She screamed. A man shook his head and quickly ran over to Spike.

            Spike's eyes widened. "I love her…" He uttered. "I love you!" He screamed. Faye was all he saw in his eyes. Her tears, her heart… He needed her; he couldn't loose her, not like this. He was freed and Spike ran to the rails looking down at the water. She was down there. "Guys, watch over Ed." He ordered. They didn't know how to react. Both their leaders were dead. Spike did used to be part of the Red Dragons… They nodded. "Faye!"

            He screamed and dove off the edge. He had to find her, he would… _'Spike…'_ Her mind hazed as she felt needles prick every inch of her body. The river had swallowed her whole. She could feel the blood pouring from her. Her life was draining away. How could she have done that to him? He practically begged her to not give up, but that was all she could do. 

            They would most likely kill him anyway. They'd be in hell together. She exhaled letting the water enter her lungs. Something was tugging her. What was it? Was she getting caught on something in the river? She felt it continue to pull at her body. Was it someone saving her? She didn't want to be saved; she wanted to die, to be with Spike.

            He reached the surface pulling at her arms. He was so weak; he couldn't keep her head above water half the time. "Stupid!" He shouted. "Help!" He swallowed some water and coughed the current dragging him under for a moment. "Faye, live…" He begged.

            "Spi-Spi!" She heard the cry of Ed from the top of the bridge. "Help Spi-Spi!" Ed screamed at the men and they frowned all looking down. It was dark, and very hard to see.

            He struggled to get on his back and tried to pull Faye's head above water. She wasn't breathing anymore! "Hurry!" He shouted…

            Lives are joined and taken away everyday. Lovers become enemies, enemies become lovers. Spike let the current carry him and Faye towards the bank. If he were lucky maybe he could make it out himself. "Help!" Spike shouted again. A light on a boat turned on. "Someone, please?" It disgusted him. He was begging to be saved, yet he used to kill people's families, little kids… _'A killer is a killer until the day he dies.' Where had he heard that, maybe one of those old cartoon shows they played on TV every now and then?_

            It was a teenager. In his boxers a girl trailed behind covering her chest with her shirt. "Shit man, hang on!" He shouted running to the front and grabbing the life preserver. "Hang on, okay?"

            Spike didn't answer. The guy threw the preserver and Spike's free arm clung as tightly as he could. "Hurry…" His eyes grew hot, tears threatened to spill. Faye would be okay, wouldn't she?

            "Kara, help me pull him in!" She pulled on her shirt and nodded taking hold of the rope.

            "Spi-Spi!" The familiar cry of Ed came as she ran down the dock and over to the boat. "Faye-Faye okay?" She jumped in and ran over grabbing Faye's right arm and pulling her in with the help of Kara.

            Spike fell onto his side coughing and heaving. "She's not breathing…" Ed turned Faye onto her back. "Faye, oh god, please let her live." His hands shook. The water was freezing. "Do you have a shower or anything?" He started performing CPR. Pressing into her sternum with controlled force. "One, two, three, four, five." He chanted and bent down holding her head up and covering her nose and he breathed into her mouth. "Faye, breathe for me!" He shouted. He pressed into her chest again.

            The guy nodded. "Kara, go start the shower for me," He looked at his girlfriend who nodded and ran towards the back doorway. "I'll get some blankets too." Spike managed a nod.

            "Breathe…" He gritted his teeth as a tear ran down his cheek and onto her face.

            "Faye-Faye, okay?" Spike didn't answer Ed; he just kept pressing into her chest and breathing for her.

            "Damn it…" His head fell into the crook of her neck. Her body was so cold. "Don't die on me. You protected me, right; you can't die on me Faye!" Spike shouted. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them violently. "Faye!" He pulled her up into his arms and rocked back at forth. "No, you're alive…" His eyes were blank, and dull. A Steady stream of tears fell from his face. 

           A moan escaped her lips. Spike's eyes widened and he pulled away. His hand was on the bullet wound. He placed her on the ground and pressed into his chest another five times. "Faye-Faye…" Ed started to cry again. A few of Nathan's men stared at them by the docks.

            "Faye, you've got to breathe for me!" He shouted pressing his mouth to hers. He could feel a pulse slowly beginning to pound in her neck. "That's it." He smiled nodding his head. "Come back to me." His dark green hair dripped into her eyes.

            "Spike!" She screamed sitting up. Her eyes widened and she bent forward throwing up water. Spike grabbed her and held her close. "Spike…" She spoke between coughs.

            "Thank you." He pressed his lips against her neck and had the guy help carry her.

            "My name is Kiley." He smiled looking down at the girl. "Do you want me to call a doctor, or something?"

            Spike managed a nod. "Could I call a friend?" He stumbled through the entry way and into the bathroom.

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****"Is she okay?" One of the men asked as Ed ran up to them with a wide grin on her face. She nodded.

            "Yes-Yes, Faye-Faye is okay!" She spun around. "Go now mean man!" She glared and pointed towards their cars. Laughing the men nodded.

            "Tell Spike, we're sorry." A man spoke up. Ed nodded and ran towards Kiley and Kara.

**_++++++_**

            "I'm so tired." Faye whispered. Spike nodded.

            "That's why you're going to take a nice, hot shower. He closed the bathroom door and set her on the floor. Walking over he placed his hand under the showerhead. Just right, it wasn't to warm, or to cold. The last thing he wanted was for her body to go into shock. Spike pulled off his torn shirt. It was covered in blood again. The repairs Faye had made were useless now. Faye looked up at him her eyes slowly closing. "Faye, no!" Spike glared falling on his knees he tapped her face. "Stay awake." He gently picked her up and pulled back the shower curtain with his teeth.

            "I don't want to take a shower…" Faye whined. She was out of it. Spike sighed rolling his eyes.

            "It'll only be for a little bit. He tore at the part of her shirt where the wound was, as he set her down in the tub and closed off the drain. Faye's face flushed and she batted his hand away.

            "Don't touch me there!" She scolded him. Spike smirked and stood up for a moment letting the water run over his body. He could feel the warmth in his body coming back, along with the pain of his new acquired injuries.

            "I need to check your wound, Faye." Spike bent back down and looked into her hazed green eyes. He did love her, didn't he? Spike nodded at the very thought. The instant she fired that bullet, his mind began to scream. Julia had left him completely in the instant. He didn't forget her entirely, but her spirit was no longer taunting him. It was only Faye on his mind.

            Faye sighed and nodded her head looking up at him. "Can I really stay with you until I find a place to live, and get a home for Ed?" Faye's question was quiet and sweet. Spike looked at her with no reaction at first.

            He nodded. "You can stay forever if you want." He avoided eye contact and began to poke at the bullet whole. It wasn't fatal, just above her heart, she was lucky. His touch was gentle, like she had been, when wrapping the bandages around his back.

            She blushed and after a moment let her head lean into his chest. "Sorry if I scared you." Spike stopped. He pierced his lips together and let his arms fall at his side.

            Faye's eyes glanced around the bathroom. It was small, with light blue walls, and a pink tile floor. The tub was built into the wall with a showerhead above. A toilet was next to her and the sink followed. Steam was condensing on the mirror. She hated it when that would happen. She always found it annoying.

            Spike sat on his knees his body limp. The sound of their breathing, and the running water was all that could be heard. He nodded. "You only scared me a little bit." He smirked.

            "I heard you screaming, it had to be more then just a _little bit." She was recovering from the numbing state her body was in. Spike grabbed her and pulled her against his frame. His right hand was tangled in her wet locks of violet hair, and his other pulled at the fabric of her shirt._

            "To tell you the truth, I was terrified. If I ever lost you, Faye…" Spike trailed off pressing his face against hers.

            The wound in her chest was hurting her, but she tried to ignore it. As long as he was holding her, she was happy. She had found true happiness in a man she had only known for less then a week. She felt like she had known for him for years. They both felt the same kind of pain. The pain of lost love, and then they were opposites too. Faye wanted to know her past, Spike wanted to escape it. He was finally able to that night.

            She looked at his bare chest and let her hand fall on it. "Do you really love me?" Spike blinked a few times before squeezing her a little bit tighter.

            "More then you'll ever know." His voice quivered as he pulled away to look into her green eyes again. She smiled and moved her hand to his cheek letting her lips kiss his gently. _'I've found my true happiness.'_ He smiled. "I love you…" It felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders, all the tension he had built up, was gone. He was free. He could finally love someone once again.

            Faye nodded into his chest closing her eyes for a moment. "Good." She smiled. "I love you too." He laughed as she poked him in the side.

            Spike pinned her against the back of the tub the water splashing against them. "Let's go get our injuries checked out, okay?" He sighed into her neck giving anything to just be with her then and there.

            Faye nodded prying him off her. "That hurts…" She frowned pushing his shoulder off her chest.

            He smirked. "Sorry, next time I'll be _more gentle…" He razed his eyebrows and she laughed hitting him lightly._

****

**_++++++_**

            "Is she okay?" Kara put her ear against the door hearing Spike's last words. Kiley's face flushed.

            "You don't think they'd…" He trailed off looking down at Ed. He walked over to Kara and whispered into her ear. "…_do anything, do you?" Her face wrinkled together and she hit him._

            "Don't be such a pervert!" She smacked him again.

            Ed giggled. "Mr. Pervert!"

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

**Taa Daa!!!!!! Not over quite yet. I want to do a follow-up. (Epilogue) Maybe a year later?? What do you guys think? Give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do while I'm…:cough:: banned from the computer. +_+ No worries I was able to sneak on and write this whole thing, right? Sorry for any errors, I was pressed for time and couldn't skim over it! ::cries:: I love you all!! REVIEW FOR ME!!!! PLEASE?!! I'm trying to get 100 -_-' Heh… Only at 66 though…**


	15. Epilogue One Year Later

**Protecting the Enemy**

**-Epilogue – One Year later-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13/R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ OMG! It's the last part! ::cries again:: I really did cry when I was typing the last few lines of this too! Oh, if you like Spirited Away, I'm working on a fanfic, the first two chapters are up, check it out if you want! ^_^ PLEASE READ + REVIEW! +**

**_++++++_**

****

            It was dark out. Spike held his gun to his chest running into a building from the back entrance. "Faye…" He trailed off talking into his CP.

            "What is it?" Faye sat in a car a block away a gun sitting in her lap. Faye held her hand to her chest encircling the scare next to her heart.

            "I need back up." He whispered. Faye nodded and started the car. "Keep the lights off and stop before you reach the building. He looked at the moving picture. "Be careful."

            "Hey, I'm the one who wanted to help you!" She hissed laughing a little when he scowled at her.

            "Damn it, just be careful…I love you." He sighed closing his eyes and turning off the CP. Faye's cheeks turned a rosy red and she nodded nervously. It was her first bounty hunt. Spike had finally let her help him with this one. She finally could prove to him that she was strong enough to fend for herself. She smiled and pulled around the corner. Smiling she turned the car off and slowly opened the car door putting the gun in its halter around her waist.

            Ed was back on the Bebop with Jet and Ein. Soon she would be staying in a foster home that Spike had found on Venus. Faye would miss her. Spike and she would be leaving together soon too; they'd try and find a place to stay, and start a new life. She closed her eyes picturing his face in her mind. She loved him more than ever.

            Faye crept around the front and peeked though the glass window. Was this the place, it looked like a shop of some kind. Faye shrugged her shoulders kicked the door with all her might letting it fly open. Faye swung her body to the left and right holding the gun out in front of her. "Spike?" She called. A shadowed figure stood off in the distance. "Freeze, Spike, Spike where are you?" Faye called again, was it him, or the bounty? They were going after a drug dealer that had slipped up, and ended up killing three people, one being a small child.

            "He got away." Spike whispered. Faye relaxed, it was only Spike. She closed the door behind her and stepped closer dropping the gun to the ground.

            "Spike," She moved closer, so she could see his face. It was still shadowed by his thick mop of green hair. "we'll get him next time." She whispered wrapping her arms around his frame.

            Spike nodded. "Next time." The lights turned on and Spike pulled away looking at her.

            Faye looked around her eyes wide. She squinted for a moment trying to let her eyes get used to the light. Spike pulled her closer letting the smell of Jasmine intoxicate him. He swayed from side to side; Faye loved the way he held her like this. His lips brushed against her cheek and his hands rested on her hips. "Spike, come on." She whispered a smile forming on her lips.

            Spike closed his eyes burying his face in her neck and pushing her against the counter of the store, as his hand dove into his pocket. "Faye…" He moaned leaving scattered kisses along her neck and up to her face. Faye sighed closing her eyes. She whispered his name as his right hand touched her thigh. Spike took her hand and put something in it, as he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He uttered his voice hoarse. Faye sighed into his mouth kissing along his collarbone before glancing down at what he had given her.

            Faye's heart stopped. Her mouth ran dry; all words left her mind as she stared at the silver ring with a small diamond pendent on top. Her mouth moved and she looked up at Spike and then back to the ring. "Spike." Faye whispered.

            "You said you wanted to stay, right?" He put his forehead to hers as he watched her gently slide the ring on her left finger, he smirked. "So, does that mean you'll marry me?" His eyes were warm as they looking into her emerald orbs.

            "It means a little more than just that." She bit down on her lower lip as the lights turned out again, and Spike pulled her closer.

****

**_++++++_**

            "Did Faye-Faye say yes to Spi-Spi?" Ed hissed sitting in the passenger seat of Jet's Zip Craft. Jet smirked walking away from the power outlet.

           "She said a little more then just _yes…" He chuckled scratching his head he jumped into the drivers' seat._

            "Aren't they going to come home now?" She frowned.

            Jet coughed uncomfortably. "They'll be back when they want to come back…" Jet closed the hatch and Ein barked waging his stubby tail.

****

**_++++++_**

            "What do you mean you're going to marry him?!" Mr. Rig's eyes grew wide in furry as Spike sat behind the counter with Mrs. Rigs who hugged him tightly.

            "Please, you don't understand, don't you remember you were fine with Spike when—"

            "I was fine with him protecting you, not being your…_Husband" He glared at Spike as Faye held him back._

            "Please, I love him!" Faye hissed pushing Mr. Rig's further away. "I don't need you killing him!"

            "You know a husband is also known as waste or an expense—"

            "Dear, that's an unnecessary waste, or expense worth taking; make sure you get it right before trying to insult the poor boy. If Faye wants to marry him, I don't see why she can't." Spike smiled turning towards Mrs. Rig's. "Just call me mom." She smiled at Spike.

            "Miriam!" Mr. Rigs hissed in shock.

            Spike's right eyebrow arched as he looked at Mrs. Rig's and then back to Faye. "Mrs. Rigs—" Faye's mouth dropped.

            "That goes for you too Faye." Mrs. Rigs scowled looking over at her husband who pushed past Spike and into the back room in a huff. Spike bowed his head as it he had just done something terrible and walked over to Faye taking her hand in shame. "Spike, cheer up. He'll cool down after a little bit, he just doesn't like it when I'm right."

            "That's not true!" Mr. Rigs growled pounding on the door. Faye and Mrs. Rigs frowned. They both knew it was true…

****

**_++++++_**

            Spike lay asleep in Faye's arms. She moved and he murmured something snuggling closer. Faye smiled, letting her right hand run through Spike's hair, as she looked at her engagement ring. In three days she would be his wife…

            "Faye?" Spike whispered moving his head and looking at her. "Am I keeping you awake?" He rolled onto his side and pulled her back, against his chest.

            Faye shook her head bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it before holding it against her chest. Spike smiled and moved closer tangling his legs with hers. "I was just thinking a little bit, that's all." She sighed moving her hair so Spike's face was against the back of her neck.

            "About what?" He kissed her shoulder gingerly closing his eyes. It was around three in the morning, the sky was still dark, so no light came in through his small window.

            "How would my life have turned out if you hadn't walked into the bar that day? I mean you could have gone to any of the thirty some bars along the walkway, yet you went into the one I was in." Faye bit down on her lower lip.

            "It's fate, I guess." He smiled. "Now, go to sleep, I'm tired, you're keeping me awake." He smiled as she elbowed him lightly and he squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Spike sighed closing his two-toned eyes. _'Faye's the right one for me, the one I really love, the one I will protect for the rest of my life…'_

            "I love you, Spike." Faye yawned putting her hand against his, sleep slowly taking over the both of them. A smile crept onto his lips.

**…The End…**


End file.
